The Love Within: Finding Families
by NeverBeforeOrAgain
Summary: Violet has lost everything and everyone she has every known Her family and friends are now just a distant memory as she is forced into a new life. Chance rushes to find her in his frantic state, but will he be too late? Will she want to leave? Will she fall in love with someone new? What will happen with Theresa and Singe? I DONT OWN POKEMON! Vulpix Growlithe Victini Braixen Ponyta
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE THIRD SEQUEL TO THE LOVE WITHIN. BEFORE READING THIS I SUGGEST YOU READ THE FIRST AND SECOND BOOKS. THANK YOU, ENJOY!**

* * *

I can't run from the darkness, it's everywhere. It surrounds my life and clings to me as I try to escape it's grasp. I never can run from its clutch, it holds me for however long it wants to, and I fear it will never leave. I am being driven mad by the silence that rings in my ears while I wait for a clue as to where I am or what has happened. My head throbs and it has ever since I woke up, nothing helps with it's intense pain. I close my eyes, but there is no change: everything is still black and I imagine his face, his smile, his voice. Everything about him soothes me and helps me forget my prison of nothingness.

I sleep, wake up, think, then sleep again: that's my typical day. There is nowhere to walk, nothing to look at, all I have for comfort are my memories from yesterday? Last week? Years ago? My concept of time has been demolished since my awakening in the dismal confinement and I am worried that I am just lost within my mind. There would never be a rescue, I would never see daylight again, it would be _this_. This bleak existence for the rest of my days until I slowly collapsed into delirium.

I was just dreaming of Chance: our first kiss, first date, first kidnapping. _Ahhhh, so romantic!,_ when my darkness was disrupted with bright harsh light. I tried to shield my face, but it was everywhere, there was no place to hide from its cruelty. My senses detected new surroundings, I felt a breeze and heard the sound of trees rustling while birds chirped softly. I could feel the soft grass under my paws and I opened my eyes to the world.

_I'm...I'm awake!_, I thought happily. _The nightmare is over!_

"Chance!?," I looked up, my voice was scratchy but it was loud. I turned around and came to face with the most terrifying sight of my life. There, in front of my were two trainers. One smiled while the other one looked serious. _Oh no! Not more trainers!_

I took my battle stance, ready to fight them, "I'm not scared!," I shouted angrily.

The smiling one laughed and clapped his hands," I told you! He's fine! He's perfect!," the human placed his claws on his friend with enthusiasm. "Thank you Nurse Joy" he praised."

" I wonder why he even had a cast on," the serious one grunted.

"Who cares!?, He's all healed now!"

"I am not a HE!," I was insulted by their lack of knowledge.

"Ohhh," the serious male mocked me," He's feisty!," he knelt to the ground and extended his hand to me," Come here, boy! Come here!"

My jaw dropped at their ignorance, _I AM NOT SOME PAMPERED POODLE YOU CAN BECKON AT WILL! _My blood was boiling just looking at these humans! _DON'T THEY KNOW I AM A VULPIX! I COULD DESTROY THEM! I'LL SHOW THEM! _

I unleased my fury with a **Fire Spin** at the males and I heard them howl with pain.

"OWW! OW! SHIT! FUCK, THAT FUCKING HURT!," the boy who was kneeling was now clutching his charred limb.

The smiling boy was no longer smiling he was frantically trying to smother the fire on his strange coverings," OH SHIT! OH GOD!," he was hitting the flames when a stream of water came from the side, destroying the climbing fire

I turn and see a small, blue, round Pokémon sending water from it's mouth to aide the human. It was a Marill! "Whew, thanks Marill," the human patted the water Pokémon's head and it beamed happily.

_Stupid water type_, I thought angrily. _I could have taught those pesky humans not to mess with me! I mean: who do they think they are! 'COME HERE?' LIKE I'M A DOG? What makes them think they can speak to me like that. It's not a snobby thing, it's just-_

My breath caught in my throat and I choked. My jaw dropped and my head fell, I couldn't breath!_ No! NO! NO! NONONONONONONOOO! This can't be happening!_ A tear slide to the grass as I raced through my memories, _the last thing I remember was the battle!_ I slowly lifted my head to look at the humans, _They.. they can't be! This isn't... NO!NO!_

I inspected the two humans and they were, in fact, the same ones that Chance and I had battled. _What are they doing here? Where is Chance?! _I could feel the lack of oxygen suffocating me, so I took a breath and then another and they kept coming quicker and quicker until I was breathing faster than I was thinking.

_Chance! They took him, they have him! He's gone! Where's Jack? Theresa? Singe? They've all been kidnapped and I'm here battling some mindless human! I need to find them? Where do I start? I'll go back to the campsite and start there and follow their trails! YES, that's it. They have to be somewhere nearby? Or maybe they left again for Qurxoon Falls thinking I was on my way! They're probably there right now! I need to go! I need to go!_

"Heyyy...," a soft voicec ame up beside me "Hey Calm down. It's okay, it's okay Vulpix" I felt it stroke my head soothingly.

"I need to find him!" I sob," I have to go find him!"

"Shhhhh, it'll all be okay."

I turn to this mystery voice and it is the Marill. The one who helped save the human from my fire.

"Who are you?," my voice cracks.

"I'm Marill," the Pokémon smiled sweetly," I'm here to let you know it'll all be just fine. You'll be just fine" she continued to stroke my head.

"What's wrong with me?... Where am I? How can I hear the humans?" I begged her to tell me, silently hoping that I was wrong and somehow in a strange dream and would wake up with Chance by my side like I had last time.

"Nothing is wrong, Vulpix. You are fine, the headaches should pass," she replied. "And right now? We are just here, safe, with our trainer."

"Wait.. how did you know I have a headache?" I lean away from her.

She smiled," We all get them at first we are caught, It's just from the information overload."

"C-c-caught?," my voice trembled.

"Oh.. ," she smiled sadly, like a was a child" Vulpix, you are now the Pokémon of a trainer. He is a very good trainer and very-" I stopped listening to her.

_Caught? Trainer? I am... a pet?_

"No...no, no ,no" I shook my head softly," This is a mistake. I am a wild Pokémon. I am traveling with my herd to my new home! This is a mistake! I need to find them!," I began to shout.

"Shhhh, no. No, it's not a mistake. You **were** a wild Pokémon, yes that's true, but now you are owned by a trainer. We all know that you fought valiantly for your friends, but-"

I cut her off," No! I** AM** a wild Pokémon! I **AM** traveling with my herd! I **AM** in love and I need to find him! He is probably frantic, I need to go!" I try to escape but the mouse grabs me.

"Don't! If you run they trap you away in the ball again" she warns.

"The ball?"

"The place you've been. The endless abyss of nothing," her eyes widen from fear.

"No they can't. I can fight back! I can beat them," I tell her.

"No. No you can't Vulpix. He owns you now, they don't need to weaken you first. Whenever he wants he can put you in the ball. Don't you understand?! There is nothing to be done now. You are now owned."

I start sobbing again," I can't stay here!"

"Shh," she cradles my head," Shhh, it'll all be okay."

"I need Chance," I cry loudly.

I cry and cry, it seemed like I cried so much that I would run out of tears, but they kept coming. I shouted and screamed, wanting to run and run but there was nothing I could do. The worst part was the vast unknown: _Where was Chance? Would I ever see him again? Where was Theresa? How could I have been caught? Where was Jack? Why didn't I fight back? Where was Singe? Where would they take me? Where was Chance? How can I escape?... How was this all going to be okay?_


	2. Chapter 2

Now I didn't run from the darkness, I greeted it. It was my protection from the cruel reality that was just outside. It sheltered me from the harsh words of The Marill, _I'm now a prisoner! There was no other way to think of it! They wont even let me out of this damn ball_! I couldn't help but think what would have happened if I had stayed home and let Chance leave. _If I would have just stayed away from him... let him leave, we would both be safe. He would be at the Falls and I would be at home... alone... with no one. I should have just... just..._ I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and my breath catching in my throat. _I can't even imagine a life without him. I can't give up now, not after everything we've gone through. This isn't his fault...it's mine! I shouldn't have tried to fight, I should have listened. _

The tears streamed silently down my cheeks, _How am I going t get out of this? __I have to get out of this fucking ball, first! I HATE THIS BALL!_ I wanted to scream but at the same time I knew it was pointless, no one would hear or no one would care. _I need to stay out of the ball, and to do that I... I have to be nice to the trainers! Ugghhh,_ I shivered at the thought of playing nice with the person who single handedly stole my freedom. _I hate him! Both of them! But, I have to... for my freedom, for Chance and Jack, Theresa and Singe! I can't stay here, I need my family._

I stayed there in the ball for what seemed like forever, but finally I was set free into the world. My headache was fading and the sunlight was less intense then it had been the first time. I saw that we were now in a new part of the tropical forest, it was far more crowded with trees and plants. I turned to see the humans staring at me like they had done before, waiting for my reaction. Neither of them were smiling this time, they both inspected me cautiously before proceeding to talk to me.

"He seems calm," the boy with a bandaged arm said. _Oh! That must have been the one who I burned last time._

"Yes, but let's not aggravate him, okay?"

I sat down and wrapped my tails around me, so I wouldn't snap on them again. _I AM NOT A BOY!_

"Hey, Marill?!"

"Rill Rill! Marill!," The Marill cheerfully answered to her trainer.

"Go check on him, please."

The round blue Pokémon waddled over to me smiling," Hello again."

"Hi..," I said to her looking down.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Uhmm... Not really."

She giggled," I know what you mean, it took me a few weeks before I felt normal again."

_WEEKS!? _"How- how long have you been a pet?"

"Oh, I've been Edwin's Pokémon for about two years."

"Oh..," I said but I was really thinking_, OH SHIT!_

"So... you're not going to send flames out anymore, are you? Because if you do, let me now, so I can be ready to dowse the flames."

"Oh, I won't," I reassure her.

"Would you like to meet him?"

"Him?"

"Edwin. Your trainer."

_FUCK HIM! FUCK THAT!_ " Oh... I don't know..."

"Come on," she pulls me," You have to some time." She takes me up to the smiling human, who I take is my new trainer. "This is Edwin."

The human crouched down in front of me, but I averted my eyes. "Hello," he said," My name is Edwin."

I stared at the grass and watched it slowly move with the wind, its green blades dancing with the breeze. It was mesmerizing until I felt the Marill nudge me. I snapped my head to see what she wanted and she was glancing back and forth between me and Edwin.

_Oh, right. _"Hello, my name is Violet. I am a** GIRL** Vulpix!"

The Marill started to snicker next to me. "What?," Edwin was smiling," What did I miss?"

Marill just kept laughing until she was red in the face, gasping for air and Edwin chuckled at us. I stood there, waiting for him to say something to me, but he didn't. I spoke up, not knowing hoe to handle the situation," Well, this is my first time being caught."

Edwin smiled at me, he had bright blue eyes a small tuff of brown fur lay on his head. "Vulpix, this is my friend," Edwin pointed up he the serious human, the one I had burned. " His name is Brian, we travel together and our Pokémon are all good friends." I nodded my head to him, acknowledging is existence and he replied the same.

"Marill, will you take Vulpix to meet the others"

"Marill!," she replied then turned to me," Come on!" She turned and bounced off into the trees, I glanced to the humans and followed her. As soon as I was disguised by the trees I started to run in a full sprint not knowing which way I was going. I jumped over a rock and continued to run full speed through the bushes until I jumped into a clearing. I saw Marill and about 10 other Pokémon sitting and chatting, I stopped and my breath caught. _Shit!_

"Oh hey, we were just-," Marill said, but I ran right past them before she finished. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _I ran throught leaves and twigs caught on my tail. I tried to untangles them as fast I could but I wasn't fast enough. I felt a stream of water hit me and I cried out in shock of it's icy touch," Well, well, well, what are you doing?" Marill asked.

"Oh...," _Shit! Shit!_ "I just wanted to... uhm, explore the forest," I stroked the tree next to me. "You know, it's so pretty," I chuckled nervously.

Marill placed her small nubs of paws on her hips and squinted at me," Come on, Vulpix. If Edwin knew what you had done you'd be right back in that ball."

I sighed deeply," I don't want to back.."

" I know, but you must. You are bound to Edwin now."

"Why can't you just let me go!," I plead with her," Say it was an accident, just let me go!"

"That s not my place! I can't let you go because I don't own you, only Edwin can let you go! Now stop all this stupidness! Come and meet the other Pokémon or go back in the ball, it makes no difference! Either way, you're going to be a pet- Edwin's pet."

A tear slide down my face," I don't want to be here..."

The Marill's face softened," No one does at first. You'll get used to it and you'll love it. I hated the idea at first, too," she admitted. " But now, I look back at my adventures with Edwin and he's the best thing that ever happened to me! I am stronger and more capable than I would have ever been without him... He has changed my life for the better and will for your too! You juts have to give it a chance. Now, let's go."

I stood up reluctantly and shook myself dry, _My life was already perfect..._

I followed the Marill back to the clearing and when I entered they all turned to look at me, some looked judgmental others looked sympathetic. I sat down next Marill, and looked at the dirt while wrapping my tails around me. I didn't want to look at them or meet them, I wanted to find my friends.

"Wow," I heard one of them whisper, " A Vulpix."

"Don't act so surprised!," another snapped," It's not like we didn't know about it!"

"I know. I know. But I've never seen one before."

I lifted my eyes to see the Pokémon around me, they all looked back at me, waiting for something. Marill spoke so I didn't have to," I'm Marill, as you know," she giggled. "I've been Edwin's Pokémon for 2 years and I've grown to a level 33 with his help." She then turned to the Pokémon next to her," this is Skorupi, he is Brian's Pokémon."

"Wait... I know you!," my eyes widened.

"Yeah, I should hope so," he chuckled," we fought not that long ago. Oh, and may I say you have one hell of a Fire Spin!"

"Apparently, not strong enough," I said quietly.

Marill looked uncomfortable, so she continues down the line," Paras, Clefairy, Oddish, Leafeon, Scizor, Kakuna, Diglett, Cubone, and Zorua," as she said their name, they nodded or waved to me.

"Wait, wait. Don't any of you have names? Not just your Pokémon name, but a real name...that your parents gave you?," I looked to them and they all looked at eachother.

"I used to have a name," the Leafeon said," but... but once you are a pet you are called whatever your trainer calls you. Edwin and Brain are pretty simple to call us all by our Pokémon names so I don't use my name anymore.

"Can I ask what it was?"

"My name was Larch"

"I'm sorry you had to part with such a lovely name. Mt name is Violet," I tell them," and I do wish to be called that. If you want to talk to me, that is my name, I will not answer to Vulpix."

I heard one of them laughing and see that is the Zorua," Oh, honey, you might just want to get off your high horse and get over yourself. You are Vulpix, that's your new name."

I smirked at him," No, it's not. My name is and will always be Violet. That stupid human might not know it, but I do and now so do you. If you don't call me by my name, that's your choice, I get it. But at the same time, I just wont talk to you, and that's my choice."

The grin faded from his lips," Just who in the hell do you think you are!?"

I smiled," Didn't I just tell you? I'm Violet."


	3. Chapter 3

We all walked along the path, I was being forced to walk in front of the humans but behind the other Pokémon. _This is just weird_, I thought. _Most trainers keep their Pokémon locked in their balls all day, but with theses two, they let us walk freely._

I was walking along with my head down, looking for an escape attempt; waiting for the trainers to get distracted or a wild Pokémon to appear, but there was nothing, It was a peaceful day with the sun shinning on us, making my blood boil at the lack of excitement.

"C'mon Vulpix, Lighten up!," called the Zorua, smirking at my angst.

I growled at him and kept my head low trying to listen to the trainers.

"No, that's a horrible plan!," Brain scolded," We should take the route straight to the mountain range and avoid that part of the forest."

"No, we should go into the forest, I hear it has a lot of rare Pokémon!," Edwin proclaimed excitedly.

"Edwin, no. I don't want to go there, it's fucking creepy! I don't want to have to sleep in that fucked up jungle!"

"Brain, c'mon! What's life without adventure!? I heard that there are Xerneas in that part of the woods! Image: A XERNEAS! When we get back home, Emily will be so impressed that she will have to date you man!"

"Dude, that's not the point. The point is: I DONT WANT TO DIE! That part is full of Garchomps and Zekroms! No point in catching a Xerneas if I die!," he challenged Edwin," beside, how would we even catch a Xerneas or even fend off other Pokémon. Our Pokémon aren't that strong yet!"

Edwin considered this," Then... we need to train them," he concluded.

"We have been training them, Ed. Some for 3 years, but they aren't that strong... maybe we are just bad trainers," Brian sounded defeated.

I was so caught up in listening to them talk, I hadn't seen the heard of Pokémon in front of me had stopped and I ran into Larch.

"Hey," I grumbled, but they were all staring at the humans. Their eyes were big and round, full of sadness and despair. _What did I miss?_

Oddish waddled over to Brain ," Oddish!," she said with tears in her eyes," Odd odd, dish oddish."

Brain sighed deeply," No, Oddish. I didn't mean that you were weak, I just mean... I wish I could have trained you better," he knelt down.

"Oddish," she said soflty. Then slowly, one by one, the Pokémon went to their trainers and hugged them. Some had tear streaks and others just closed their eyes and held tightly to their owner's leg. I sat there, and watched. It was a very emotional moment for them, but not for me. These people were not my family, they did not make me stronger, they were not my friends. To me, they were my kidnappers that had snatched away my life, now I was wasting away without happiness.

Edwin had opened his eyes and saw me sitting there, me held out his hand for me to join them. For me to be a part of the group hug, but I just turned my back to them and watched as the trees sway slowly. _This is not where I belong_, I thought as a tear slide down my cheek. _Chance will come for me._

* * *

Back near the Ocean where the small group was waiting for Chance to wake up...

_JACK's Point of View:_

"Where did you go!," I demanded angrily.

Teresa squeaked, terrified by my rage," I-I-I was j-j-just getting picking s-some berries," she whimpered. " A nice Minccino offered to help me," she gulped. " He- he... he hit me on the head and started rambling how I was hurting my own kind. He dragged me behind a bush and tied me up," she paused. "I thought... I thought he was going to-to-to...," she started to cry and I rolled my eyes.

Singe wrapped his arms around her and began rocking back and forth as she sobbed. Singe finished for her," That's when I showed up and scared him off. When we finally came back... well you know what happened, mate."

I began to pace with frustration, _Chance is going to kill me, not just me, all of us! _"Chance is going to kill us," I muttered.

"Easy, mate. He'll understand," Singe said.

Theresa sniffled," Yeah, it's not like it's our fault."

I stopped and turned to them slowly," Are you missing a screw?! ARE YOU?! Hate to break it you Princess, but it won't matter whose fault it is! He wont care," I stated bluntly. "It will be all out faults and his fault! Don't you get it!?," I stared at her while she trembled at my voice.

I took a deep breath and just felt the urge to run, gallop away from the idiots before me who only saw each other and no one else. _They don't get it! I don't understand, how can they not understand!_

"Jack," Singe spoke softly," You did all you could. He couldn't ask for more."

I turned back to them slowly, the anger was fading, replaced with unforgivable guilt. "Don't you get it," I looked at the trees past them," This will destroy him. He will destroy himself."

"Jack, you have to be positive about the situation," Theresa tried to soothe me, only make my ferocity flare.

"URG! I CANT EVEN LOOK AT YOU WITHOUT DISGUST! YOU DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT CHANCE! YOU DONT EVEN SEEM TO CARE THAT VIOLET IS CAUGHT! NOT JUST MISSING, NO. SHE HAS BEEN CAUGHT BY TRAINERS! TRAINERS THERESA! BUT YOU DONT CARE! YOU CARE ABOUT NOTHING BUT THE BRAIXEN BESIDE YOU!," I roared 5 inches from her face. I could sense that Singe was tensing up, ready to attack me if needed, but he wouldn't need to. I no longer cared.

I walked away from them again as she began to cry into his arms, sobbing and blubbering.

"If all you care for is one another... then leave."

"What?," Singe spoke shocked.

"If you cannot look past your idiotic love for one another, then you are useless. You will be of no help in rescuing Violet," I said sternly without turning to them. "This mission will be endless, you understand. I know Chance, I know the type of Pokémon he is. He will not rest until we find Violet. You should just go before he wakes."

I heard movement and thought that they had stood up and preceded to leave until the little Victini entered my line of vision. She stood in front of me with paw on her hips, eyes scorching with blue fire.

"Listen here you fucking pony prick!," she bellowed," I love Violet! She is my best friend in this whole universe. If you think for even a millisecond that I would abandon her in her time of need, then you must only have a half a brain! We all want her back! Don't you dare get all high and mighty, acting like we don't care! ACTING LIKE YOURE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS TO BLAME," he lips quivered as her voiced cracked." So just shut up and think of a way to wake up Chance, we've lost enough time already."

I was stunned speechless by her words and nodded slightly, understanding that she was not going to leave.

"Okay."

A moment of silence passed before Theresa responded. "Do you have any ideas?"

I rolled my eyes," If I knew how to wake him up, I would have. He needs to heal and that takes time."

"Time we don't have," Theresa interrupted.

"I know, but if you have any bright ideas, I'm listening."

"Why not blast him... like the way we did to Singe."

"Chance is hurt, really bad. If we do that, it could just hurt him more, Singe was merely knocked out from my attacks but Chance literally drained his energy into Violet. All of it, just gone right into her... he needs to, well in lack of a better word: charge."

"Charge? But he' a fire type, only electric types need charge!," She paced with anxiety.

"I said with lack of a better word. He's not literally charging, he's resting. Regaining his strength."

Theresa looked down, obviously feeling stupid for speaking, not that I could blame her.

"How much longer do we wait?," Singe asked.

"I haven't got a clue."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since I've been caught and I haven't seen a glimpse of Chance or Jack. _Maybe they are planning.. or maybe there are going to make a surprise attack! There coming! There will be here! _I kept repeating to myself as we walked through the trees approaching the mountains, closer with ever step. I was scared that as soon and we reached them, Chance would never be able to find me.

I felt someone walk into step with me but didn't look to see who it was, I honestly didn't care.

"Hello, Violet."

I pretended that I didn't hear them.

"So are you going to be a loner forever?," they asked.

I rolled my eyes and slowed my pace, but the adjusted and stayed in step with me.

"We're not all that bad, you know? None of us really..."

I stayed silent.

"Violet, why wont you at least try? At least try to get to know us?"

"There is no point," I spoke softly.

"What do you mean?"

I turned to look at him: Larch the Leafeon. "Listen, I-"

He interrupted me," I know what you're going to say."

I furrowed my brow," Really?"

"Yeah. Something along the lines of _'I'm going to leave soon. My friends are coming for me to take me away so why bother, blah blah blah._' Am I right?"

I rolled my eyes, he was so annoying," Then why did you even ask me?"

"Well, you haven't said a word to anyone since we've met you and I just want to get to know you."

"You want to get to know me?," I asked puzzled.

"Well, yeah. You are very interesting: the mysterious quiet vixen! It's compelling," he whispered.

Without a moment's hesitation I replied sternly," I'm engaged." My eyes widened slightly, but not enough for him to noticed, _Why did I say that?_

This information didn't seem to phase or even slow him down," Annnnd I'm guessing he is the one who is going to swoop in like a hero and save you from us horrible evildoers."

"Well...no, he will not swoop in, he'll most likely just walk up and rip you all to shreds."

Larch chuckled, "I knew that you were going to be fun."

"What is that supposed to mean!?," I demanded angrily

He grinned," Not like that, I heard you: engaged. Paws off."

I believed him, but it was still questionable what his intentions were. "So what then?"

"Look, we've all excepted our lives and I'm at peace with being a pet, I really am. I've grown to love these people," he chuckled," but unfortunately this lot is utterly boring. No one wants to have fun. Get into a little trouble or start a fight or two. I, personally, think that you and I are going to have a lot of fun," he smirked.

I ignored his ridiculous smile," So what's the deal with the Zorua?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, he just jealous."

"But...why?"

"You're his competition. A new fox! He thinks you'll steal his spot. Just don't bother with him."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I scoffed," Besides, I won't be here long enough to take his spot anyway."

"I like that you're confidence, but don't let it get the best of you."

"It's the truth. I know that he's coming. There all coming."

"I hope they do," he said quietly.

I turn to him, ready to defend myself from his sarcasm or smart remarks. "I mean it, Violet," he stared me down, his eyes were beautiful. A light brown, like warm chocolate melting or the bark of trees glowing in the sunlight... almost like honey. Almost like Chance, so close yet not even similar.

"Thank you," I whispered.

* * *

After a week of patiently waiting, the group runs out of time...

_THERESA's Point of View:_

"It has to be today, Jack! We agreed!," I stop my foot on the ground.

"I know , I know," Jack whinnies nervously," I just don't like it!"

"No one wants to Jack! But we have to think of Violet! Who knows where she is? Who knows what they are doing to her!? We can't wait!"

"He knows, Sheila. We're going to, okay?," Singe reassures me.

His voice is so calm and soothing, I take a deep breath," Let's go," I walk over to the orange pile of fur laying in the dirt. _I'm so sorry, Chance. This may hurt. _I take a deep breath and feel the heat rise in my body. I absorb the oxygen around me and create friction to fuel the flames inside me and send them shooting out towards him a moment of intense pressure. His body flinches and twitched from the attack but nothing more, he doesn't move at all.

_Well, that's rude! You should have at least came back to consciousness for a second, that was a really good **Searing Shot**. But, I won't hold it against you, this is for Violet._

I focus the fire inside me and let it charge out to Chance in a long line of flames. His coat caught on fire momentarily, but it then dissipates to nothing. _Come On! That was a great **Incinerate**! Chance, wake up!_

My frustration was beginning to show because I sent out 3 more Searing shots, one right after the other before Singe came up to me. I was panting with rage and determination, ready to use Incinerate again.

"Babe? Babe, it's okay."

I started shaking," No. No, I can do this! I'm going to wake him up! He needs to wake up... why won't he wake up," my face was flooded with tears.

Singe wrapped himself around me," Shhh, it's okay. We'll wake him up. Let Jack try. Remember, we don't want to hurt him, just wake him."

"I can do this," I sobbed into his chest, shaking with the rage of my failure. " I have to do this for Violet."

He stroked my fur and soothed me back from hysteria. I wrapped my limbs around him," Thank you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," He kissed my head.

I smiled and broke from his embrace to see Jack sitting there glaring at us. His eyes were narrow and his jaw was tight, _why I always so grouchy? He can't be upset about Singe and I. He lost his chance, he needs to move on._

_JACK's Point of View:_

_Hurry it up! Hurry it up! Things to do, VERY IMPROTANT THINGS! This is taking forever, it's absolutely ridiculous! You couldn't do it Princes, get over it! Now someone else will go! It's like they don't even see past each other, if that's love- not thanks! This is about Chance, not a good time to get all romantic!_ LET'S GO_! LET'S GO!... Finally!_

I cleared my throat, " Okay, Let's go again."

I used all my moves: **Inferno**, **Stomp**, &amp; **Fire Spin**, but it did no good for him, he just laid there like a lump of fur.

_FUCK! THIS ISN"T WORKING! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!_

I began to pace rapidly within the clearing, my mane was flaming angrily while I desperately tried to think of a new plan.

"Jack, you can't be so mad. It won't help," I heard a tiny voice drift into my hearing, but I chose not to respond. I needed to think!

_We need to start tracking them or we'll never find them. Who knows how fast they've gone in the past 7 days! They could be on a ship heading back the way we came or even past the mountains further than we planned! Chance has to wake up- TODAY! Chance needs to fight for this, why isn't he waking up! Our attacks should have done something even though we are all fire types, but there is nothing we c-...That's it! THAT'S IT!_

"THAT'S IT! HOLY SHIT, THAT'S IT!," I whinnied happily, kicking my legs up with joy.

"Jack! Jack, what is it?! What's it?," Theresa leaped from her seat.

"Oh Theresa, we've all been so naïve and blind to the obvious answer," I smiled.

"Are you gonna tell us mate, or smile like a Koffing or are you gonna tell us?," Singe stood up slowly.

"Water!"

"Huh?," Theresa questioned.

I didn't even roll my eyes at her, I was too excited,"Chance is a fire type, fire types are vulnerable to water! If we were to grab some water and toss in on Chance, it might be enough of a shock to wake him up!"

Her eyes widened with the realization of my words," Could that work?"

"Of course it could! Brilliant!," Singe jumped.

"How will we get the water.. I mean, were all fire types too, isn't water like a no?," Theresa asked.

"Hadn't really thought about that part yet. uhmmmmm... AHHAHH!," I had moment of clarity,' We don't have to bring the water to him, we can bring him to the water!"

"BRILLIANT!," Singe announced again.

"Wait! Wait, so you're going to carry him back to the ocean?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. It's not too far," I said while organizing our things so we could mobilize as soon as possible.

"Then why didn't we do that in the first place!," She sounded like she knew something I didn't.

"Do what in the first place?"

"Carry Chance, you dimwit! We could have been carrying him with us while we tracked Violet!"

"He would have been deadweight," I replied," Too bulky, too noticeable, too noisy! It would have been a disaster from the start. We'd still be nowhere near close to finding her and we would be sore: it's a lose-lose situation. BUT, this idea is amazing, guaranteed to work," I was so thrilled, I was stupid not to see it earlier.

Singe helped, situate Chance on my back. _HOLY HELL! CHANCE! You need to cut back some dude! This is going take awhile_, I thought but flashed a smile, "Let's gp!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the clouds where covering the sky, the sun was hidden away. Larch walked with me, but I didn't want to talk, I wanted him. _Chance._ _Chance where are you? _

"Alright! Listen up! We're taking a break!," Edwin announced to all the Pokémon. "Feel free to walk about, but not to far!," He turned to where Larch and I stood," Keep an eye on her," he winked and strolled over to his Marill. I rolled my eyes, _Jerk. If I could just sneak up on you, you wouldn't be so cocky._

"Violet?"

"Huh... What?," I snapped back from my imagination

Larch smirked at me," You remember Cubone, right?"

I observed the Cubone before me, they had always unnerved me when I was little. Mt sister told stores of the creature who hid their face for all eternity by wearing their mother's skull. Cubone turned to me, eyes so dark they seemed to be dead, a shiver ran down my spine.

I nodded," Yeah."

"Cubone is kind of... well basically my best friend. Right, Cubey? We've been trough a lot together."

Cubone nodded silently, locking his gaze on me.

"Don't make me blush, Cubone. Really, it's too much emotion, dial it back."

"Don't let me embarrass you, Leafeon. You do that enough on your own," Cubone spoke smoothly and confidently turning to Larch. His voice was low and soft, it was actually quiet pleasant which surprised me; so rich and thick, just listening made me want to nod off.

I chuckled, with that his gaze shifted back to me, making me want to run.

"Well, look who woke up on the feisty side of the bed," Larch remarked while turning," Oooooh, look at that! Edwin has treats," with that he skipped away towards the trainers.

_Oh. Oh, well fucking thanks Larch,_ I shot him daggers.

"Violet.."

I turned back to Cubone," Yes?"

"I scare you, don't I?"

A moment of panic surged, _WHAT?!_ "Uhmm, no..."

"It's okay, I get it."

"...It's nothing personal. I swear... it's just...," I didn't know how to explain my irrational fear.

"Stories? Rumors?," he questioned.

"Yeah...something like that."

"There is nothing to be afraid, I won't hurt you," he reassured me.

_Why would you hurt me? I don't even know you. _I stayed silent and looked up to the sky swirling with dark gray clouds, it was beautiful.

"Why?," I took a deep breath of cool air, closing my eyes and enjoying the breeze. I could hear crickets singing in the distant and frogs croaking a deep melody meant only for themselves. He doesn't respond, he either hasn't heard or doesn't understand what I'm asking. "Why?," I ask louder, opening my eyes.

He looks a bit panicked, and I smirk and explain further," Why do you stay?"

"Why?"

I nod," Why not escape to live a better life?"

"Who says life out there is better?"

"Who says this is better?," I retort.

He smiled behind the mask," I guess no one truly knows."

"I do," I whisper to myself," I know life out there is better. I know." The trees swayed in the breeze, leaves chattering among each other while the ranches scratched the bark of the tree.

After a second I hear him ask," When do you leave?"

The sky was growing darker, the clouds piling on top of one another, _Soon._ "When they come for me,"

"How do you know they're coming," his rich voice floated over the growing wind.

I turn to him, he was looking at me, unsure whether or not I was crazy. " I'm sorry that you don't know this feeling. Really, I truly am sorry that you don't know with absolute certainty that everything will fall into place."

"I know that soon that it will rain. You know how I know?"

"Rainclouds" I said matter-of-factly.

"The rainclouds, yes. But also that the leaves on the trees have turned over, the flowers are closing, the frogs are croaking loader while the crickets intense their playing. These are signs of what's to come, sort of like facts in progress," I felt a drop of rain fall on my paw," What facts do you have for your certainty?"

_They will come! HE WILL COME! CHANCE IS COMING!_

"I know the sun will rise tomorrow. How do you know the sun will rise tomorrow?," I ask him calmly.

A sly smile spread across his lips," I don't."

"Exactly. How do you know that this rain won't flood the earth? or that the trees will all burn suddenly, leaving us without air? You don't. I don't, but we just know at the same time that they won't. It's just logical that they won't; It's just logical to know that he is coming for me. He will not pause for breath or food, he won't rest until I'm safe. I just know that he's coming. It's just logical..." the rain was coming down is light drizzle, it didn't hurt me, but it would soon. "Do you believe in something that much, Cubone?"

His dark eyes seemed to be endless with sadness and sorrow; forever without a hope of happiness or a hint of joy, just empty. "No," he said, looking down," I don't know that feeling."

"It's the best feeling in the world... yet it may very well be the death of me," I smiled slightly.

"Violet, I-"

"COME ON, GUYS! LET'S GO, EVERYONE COME BACK!"

"What?," I asked.

"Nothing. Let's go, you need to get back into your ball," with that he turned and retreated back to his trainer.

_Right now. Now. I could run, they wouldn't even see me... _I began to walk backwards, careful to watch Edwin, but he was busy with his Pokémon. _This is it!_

"Come off it, girl," his voice came from behind me.

I jumped form the fright, _Shit._ I turned slowly to see Larch sitting there casually, smirking a me.

"You really think you could just run off and no one would see it."

"I don't see anyone noticing."

"Ouch. That hurts, Violet," he mocked. The rain was coming down harder, matting my fur and stinging me with it's contact." I like you Violet, but not enough to get into trouble. He did tell me to keep an eye on you, so this is me keeping my word."

"I thought you wanted to get in trouble? Start some fights?"

"Ehh... not today, too rainy," he shrugged.

"Let me go, Larch. Please! Just forget you saw me," I begged him.

His eyes widened," What did you just call me?..." his voice was low and surprised, all cool from his demeanor was gone in a second.

"Uhmm... Larch?"

"HEY! LEAFEON! VULPIX! HURRY UP, LET'S GO!," Brian called to us, waving.

He turned and grumbled," Let's go."

* * *

At the shoreline...

_THERESA's Point of View:_

I could see the swirling waves of the sea and my heart throbbed with hope. _We can find Violet!_

"Faster!," I yelled to Jack.

Even though we were all fire Pokémon, Jack ran right into the crisp blue waves with his furry friend on his back. I stopped before where the water lapped the sand, Singe stopped beside me panting. The seconds passing felt like hours, _Where are they? JACK!_

"JACK!," I screamed, scanning the water for him.

The time continued ticking by, Singe turned away for the water with frustration. _Jack... Oh no. _I felt my eyes burn with familiar sensation of tears, but I couldn't break my stare on the water's surface. Then I saw him. He emerged from the sea's grasp and I hear him gasping for air.

"JACK!" He didn't even turn to me, he dove back beneath the waves. "JACK!" _What the hell! Jack, come back! What a fucking dumbass!_

He reappeared closer to shore, I could see that he was sizzling from the contact with water, it was burning him. He was alone, w_here is Chance? _Jack dove back under and I held my breath, _what if he doesn't make it! What of Chance doesn't make it! _Jack appeared agan, a few meters from the shore with a large oange lupon his back, _CHANCE! _

Jack trotted to th sandy beach and collapsed, Singe and I worked frantically to get Chance away from Jack. It burned my hands having to push the wet dog off him, but Jack still didn't move.

"Jack?," I crotched next to his head "Jack?!" His was breathing, but it was shallow and weak wile his mane of fire was getting smaller and smaller. _We have to dry him off_, I was frantically racking my brain for an answer. I settled on drying him with fire, I used my incinerate on him, slowing moving from his back to his legs until he was dry. His mane started getting hotter and brighter. "Jack? Jack, can you hear me?"

He groaned and tried to stand but fell back.

"No, no, no, no. You can't stand yet, just rest."

"..chance.." he groaned.

"How's Chance, Singe?"

Sing was amazed," He's conscious!"

I smiled," Chance is fine. He's awake."

Jack nodded and closed his eyes, his fire was growing bigger and bigger much larger than normal. "Jack," I was starting to worry. His skin started to glow a bright white, so bright it was hard to watch. "SINGE!," I called out in fear. Jack's white light grew bigger and brighter until he had disappeared, all I could see was stars buzzing around him, moving faster and faster. The sound of a howling wind filed my ears and the light blinded me. "SINGE!"

All at once, everything faded back to normal: the wind died down, the light went away, an the stars faded from my sight. I felt Singe wrap himself around me but I was shaking too hard to do anything. "Wh-h-hat w-w-was th-th-that?"

"It was Jack, love. Are you alright? It's dangerous to be that close during an evolution."

"Ev-volition?"

"Yes," he turned me to face him and smiled," Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," stopped shaking and cleared my throat," I'm fine. I'm fine. It just... really scared me. What do you mean evolution?," It turned and gasped at the sight: Jack, the small Ponyta with light daydreamy eyes, was now a large Rapidash. He had nearly doubled in size and the flame on his back and tail was enormous. "He's...he's a..."

"A Rapidash," Singe finished.

"How did that happen," I couldn't tear my eyes from Jack. Hewasn't awake, _this will be the weirdest thing every to wake up to!_

"I don't know. It could have been the burn of the water and how is made it out alive, or it could just be his time."

"He looks amazing," another voice joined into the conversation.

"AHH," I jumped before I saw that it was Chance," Chance? Oh, Chance you're awake!" I hugged him tightly.

"Oh, not so rough. Wow, will you look at him! He's amazing!," Chance was awestruck by Jack's transformation which quickly turned to confusion "Where is Violet?"

Singe and I turned to face each other," Chance, you should probably sit down," Singe advised.


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!," Chance stood up.

"Chance, Calm down! We'll explain it all to you, but you have to stay calm!"

"CALM?! YOU WANT ME TO STAY CALM!? AFTER YOU JUST SAID VIOLET HAS BEEN MADE INTO- INTO A," Chance stopped talking, he was gasping for air.

"Oh god!" I screamed," He can't breath!"

Singe forced Chance put his head down between his legs. Chance's voice was ragged between his breaths," How... long... has... she... been...gone?"

I glanced over to Singe," Only for a short while," I lied.

"How... many...days?"

_He's relentless. _"I'm not sure." Chance lifted his head but I avoided his piercing stare.

"Theresa!," he barked and I felt him staring me down. I felt his eyes drilling into me, _Oh god! I can't handle this! Jack was right, he s going to kill us! I have to tell him!_

"Chance-" I began but Singe abruptly stopped me.

"Look! Jack! He's moving!" All eyes turned to the flaming horse in the sand as he began to shift his body to stand. Chance raced to him, barely catching the Rapidash from falling over.

"Jack, take it easy," Chance cautioned.

"Chance?," Jack stared at him in awe," You're okay! You're okay!"

"I'm fine, but your kind of crushing me..."

"It's hard to stand," he murmured.

"That's because you dove into the water like you had gills and fins."

"It worked," he smiled," you woke up."

"Yeah, well you almost didn't," Chance retorted.

"How are you feeling," I interrupted.

"Massive migraine, my whole body aches, but I feel stronger and better than I have ever felt," he looked around shocked by his own words. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Like what, mate?"

"Like you have a secret..."

Chance smirked and held in a laugh," You'll see. Come on," he tugged the Rapidash from the sand and lead him to the water's edge.

"So now you're making me jump back in?," Jack mocked.

"No. Look at your reflection," Chance requested.

Jack laughed and turned to the water and his smile faded," What the... Wait... Does this... wait..." I smiled and Singe chuckled while Chance just watched Jack slowly start freaking out. "WOAH!," Jack back up from the water and looked back and Singe and I "Did I?... Is that? Wait! Wait! Did I... evolve?" We both nodded and the most brilliant smile crept across his face. "HOLY SHIT!," he jumped up and whinnied with joy. "Holy crap...," he pranced down the beach dancing and trotting while neighing with delight.

My heart throbbed for Jack, I was happy for him but also envious. I was proud that he got to reach the moment in his life that he has been waiting fore has reached his ultimate goal. It was heart no to be happy but my heart also surged with jealousy as he galloped around with pride and I knew I would forever be stuck as a small Victini; never growing, never changing, never being better than I am now. I felt the familiar sting of tears in my eyes, then all my senses where blocked by Singe's fur as he surrounded me.

"Don't cry, Shelia," he whispered.

"I can't help it," I bawled into his chest," Why-..Wh-why c-," my voice broke into sobs.

"Don't focus on what you can't control, Theresa. Don't cry about what can't be fixed."

"I hate being so weak! I hate being so small! I hate being a Victi-," he cut me off.

"Don't ever say that. Not ever!," he broke our embrace to look me in the eyes," Theresa, you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life and I wouldn't change you for the world. Now, I never want to hear you doubt yourself again. Understand me?"

I nodded feebly and Singe kissed my forehead; we both turned to the beach again to see Chance and Jack talking in hushed tones.

"Let's move out! We need to find her right away, I don't even know how long she's been gone... How long, Jack? Tell me."

"We're all ready to leave, we've just been waiting on your recovery. Chance... " Jack's voice faded.

"How long," Chance wasn't giving up.

Jack lowered his head," 2 weeks..."

If Chance was raging out, he was hiding it well because all he did was turn and march towards the tree line. "How many where there?"

"How many what?," I asked running after him.

"Humans! Humans! How many humans!?," he barked.

"There were 2, mate," Singe jumped in.

"Which way did they retreat?"

"They went back the way they came," Jack caught up with us.

"Then that's they way we g," Chance continued through the shrubs showing no sign of slowing down. "Anything that way they would be headed for? Anything in that direction?"

"No. There is no civilization that I know of."

"We need to make up for lost time," Chance spoke loudly and like a leader."Chance, I'm sorry!," Jack tried to apologize but Chance wasn't hearing it.

"I know. I know. It's no one's fault but my own that she is gone. Since we've lost a lot of precious time, we need to run. We'll run fast and long, so I don't want ot hear any complaining! Got it!?"

"Yes, sir," I squeaked quickly in fear of his new attitude.

"Alright then... let's go," with that he bounded off at full speed down the trail. Jack raced past Singe and I who were standing there awestruck.

"No point in gawking," Singe mumbled and took off after them.

_This is going to suck!,_ I thought as I started to chase them all.

* * *

_LARCH's Point of View:_

"No one has ever called me that before," I confessed. "Not since my training with Edwin..."

"Does it really bother you that she used it," Cubone asked between bites of his berries.

"No, it not's not that at all," I began pacing. "It just made me look back... you know? Just for a second I saw my old life, old friends, old house... and I missed it. It's... it's been a while since I remembered that Leafeon, and I liked it..."

Cubone raised his head from his dish," I don't see a problem. Everyone has their relapse stage where they want to leave being a pet, everyone does. It's no big deal."

"Cubey, what if this doesn't go away! What of I actually want o leave now? Leave Edwin? Leave you?!"

Cubone chuckled," You won't, Leaf. I promise you this will be over soon," he paused," That Vulpix really has stirred something up, hasn't she?"

"No, it's not her fault. It's my own... I need to let that old me go... forever."

Cubone chewed slowly until a smile corssed his face," you like her, don't you?"

_What? Where did you even get that idea?_

"No, Cubey! I don't like her, not like that anyways. She's a good Pokémon and I think she'll be fun to be around but not like that! Ohhhhhhh noooooo, she is way to messed up for me. It'll be tough having her as a friend, let alone a..."

"But you've thought about it?"

"I think about a lot of things, you know that-" I stopped myself and turned to look at the Cubone. _Why does he care? Why does he want to know if I like her? The only reason he would want to know is if he had some competition in getting her! Oh God, Cubey you sly old dog...ish thing? _ A sly smirk pushed my lips," You like her, don't you?

Cubone coughed on his berry," Beg pardon?"

I laughed," don't play dumb with me! You like her don't you?! You do! you do! I can see it all over your face!"

"Shut up, Leafeon! Before someone overhears you spout your insanity!," he growled.

"Touched a nerve, did I? Don't worry, Cubey, secret's safe with me," I laid down in the grass to itch my back

"It's not like that, okay?"

"You know she's engaged, right? And she believes he will come and rescue her?," I interrupted. _This is too crazy_, I laughed within._ No way Violet leaved her Prince Charming for Cubone. No way!_

" I know she is, she told me. But it doesn't mater, I can tell she has feelings for me too." he reassured.

"Oh yeah, right," I mocked," She is going to leave the guy she's madly in love with to stay here and be a pet forever! That'll happen!"

"She will," Cubone barked at me angrily," She will, Leaf. Believe me."

My smile faded, _What the hell just happened? I thought we were just joking... Is he serious? Is this real?_

"Are you being serious right now?," I stood up to face him.

Cubone smiled and started laughing," Oh god, Leaf! You're so gullible- Hahaha- I can barel- Haha.."

I smiled," Seriously?"

"Don't lie, I had you going!"

"You did, I admit. You had me believing. Hey, uhm, I got to get going. Marill had some things she wanted to talk about," I lied. I didn't like the way things had turned, I had to get out of there.

"Yeah, sure. See you later, Leaf," he went back to his bowl of berries.

As I left Cubone there to finish his meal, I felt a pit in my stomach. It was an odd feeling that something wasn't right. I couldn't quite place it but something was wrong... way wrong!


	7. Chapter 7

_SINGE's Point of View:_

My legs felt as if they had spiders inside of them, crawling around, digging for their escape; both of them were numb. My lungs felt like they were filled with sand and the air was no loner allowed inside. My whole body was screaming in agony from the overload I was putting on it. Today was day 3 of running; we ran for hours on end with no breaks, no slowing down, just endless running past the trees. We had no real direction, for all I knew we were running back the way we came.

Chance was relentless in this: we would go to sleep way after sundown and then he would awake us all hours before the sunrise. My body could no longer take the harsh conditions, I felt that it would soon fail if I didn't give it a break. I wouldn't dare say this allowed to the group, I knew that they were all just as exhausted as I, but they gritted their teeth and powered through the weakness.

Theresa was getting slower and slower as the minutes passed, I could see it on her face that she was falling asleep as she ran.

"Theresa..." I panted while running along side her.

She lifted her head to acknowledge that I was there, but gave no verbal response.

"Theresa, you must stay awake. Don't fall behind!," I urged but I knew she wasn't listening. _She can't go on like this... I doubt any of us can. _I tried to increase the speed of my legs, but failed, I was already on my maximum. "Jack!," I called out feebly.

Jack heard my faint attempt and slowed his pace to run along side me," What?," he asked while dripping sweat. I could see he was also struggling to keep up with the grueling pace.

"Jack. We can't. This... too much," my words came out haggard and curst," Break... we need a break. Theresa... she can't."

Jack showed his concern," I know... But we can't. Ch-Chance doesn't... can't stop."

_Chance has to stop! We all do! This is crazy! We can't..._ It was almost too much to think! I was on the verge of mentally and physically falling apart.

"Chance!," I called up to him.

"No!," Jack advised but I didn't care. Chance had to see that we all needed rest.

"Chance!," I repeated. He turned his head around to see us and slowed to our pace.

"What?!" he barked.

"Stop!," I told him," We need to stop!" My throat was on fire, I could hardly form the words and speak them aloud.

"No time!"

I saw his eyes, they were those of a mad dogs. _He is mad! He will never stop! We are doomed! I have to stop... _here was nothing I could say to make Chance stop so I was forced into action. I pushed on my body harder than I ever have in all my life, my legs protested the very thought and m lungs were loosing air while my throat was scorching. I saw the improvement: I was now ahead of Chance, not by much but it was enough to put my weak plan in motion.

I threw myself in front of Chance, my whole body hitting the ground in one solid thud. Chance was running as hard as he could with no possible chance of stopping, so he then ran into me and went flying to the ground. Theresa was next, she wasn't even looking so she tripped and went face first into the dirt. Jack was the only one who was not in the way, so he slowed to a stop without the help of my body.

My body was still riving in pain, stopping only seemed to make the agony increase! I couldn't move anything without it throbbing.

Chance stood up from where he fell," What the hell, Singe!," he yelled angrily.

I was too weak to even respond to his anger. I just lay in the dirt with my eyes closed.

"Chance! Calm down," Jack assisted me.

"I can't!," Chance spoke with his labored breaths. " We need to keep going! We can't just stop!"

"We need... a... rest," I managed to choke out the words.

"Rest!? REST?!," Chance was bubbling with ferocity," THERE IS NO TIME!"

"We.. we... need to," I tried to convince him.

"We go on, NOW! With or without you," Chance turned back to the trail.

Chance, wait!," Jack spoke," maybe a good rest can help," his breathing was slowing back to normal. " If we rest and eat, we will have enough energy to run faster and for longer."

Chance screamed into the air with frustration, he didn't not want to stop. He was quiet, standing with his back towards us, calming himself and his breathing. He refused to look at us, so I stood up slowly and went to Theresa; she hadn't moved or said anything since the crash.

"Sheila? Theresa, are you okay," I shook her gently.

She moaned in response and I laid her on her back, when I looked up Chance was next to us.

"She needs some water, she's dehydrated is all," he said. He took a deep sigh and looked back at the trail, I could see he was having an internal struggle. He wanted to keep running, running towards the girl of his dreams, to save her and their future together. _What a fool. _" We will resume tomorrow morning, " was all he spoke before turning into the trees.

I picked Theresa up carefully, she was light, but it was till more than my weak body wanted to deal with. I carried her into the trees, following Chance with Jack following me.

_ I'm not getting paid enough for this_, I thought. _This better be worth it._

* * *

_VIOLET's Point of View:_

"Give me one? Please just one little Fire Spin?," Edwin crotched a few meters away.

_Mhhhph! I am NOT your little dog! _I sat down and curled my tails around me.

"Come on... Come one...," he tried coaxing me but I wouldn't not budge. He dropped his head in defeat and I smirked until hey sat up," Marill!"

"Rill Marill," she waddled over.

"We're training today, Marill!"

"Marill," she sang happily.

"You are sparring with Vulpix, okay?"

"Rill Rill," she nodded.

Edwin stepped aside as Marill took his place, she took her battle stance to show she was ready for it to begin. I sat there,_ I don't care about any of this, let the stupid Marill drown me... I don't care._

"I'm going to check on the other pairs. Have fun you two, don't get too crazy," he winked and walked away.

"Come on, Vulpix! It's sparring time," Marill cheered at me.

"I will not be sparring with you," I retorted.

"I guess it's easy for me then," she smiled mischievously.

I rolled me eyes, _whatever._

Marill jumped up into the air and did a flip, her whole body was surrounded with blue light. She landed and the light came rushing towards me and hit me with it's icy touch. I fell backwards on the ground; the attack stung, but I wasn't badly damaged.

"What the hell was that?!," I shouted angrily.

"**Aqua Tail**!," She relied smiling," Your turn!"

"I don't want to spar!," I called to her.

"You want me to go again?!," she seemed confused.

"I don't want to fight!"

"Okay," she was very confused by my statements and actions, she shrugged it off and began chanting. She moved her little arms gracefully while stomping her feet and speaking in a weird way I couldn't understand. _What is she dong?!_

Before she could attack me with her odd spell, I was pushed from the "arena" and Cubone stood in my place. In the middle of her turn Cubone fired his **Bonemerang** and his bone flew across hitting Marill in the face and knocking her off balance. I stared in shock, _What the hell is he doing!_

He turned to me and winked, back at the battle Marill was standing up and she was starting to shout at Cubone for interrupting her. Cubone wasn't waiting for his next turn, so he closed his eyes and a purple fume escaped him and crept across the "arena" to Marill. _What? He knows **Toxic**? How does a Cubone do that?_

Marill was shrouded in a thick purple fog, coughing, when it finally cleared she was red in the face with anger. Marill jumped into the air and spun, gathering blue light before landing on the ground sending it flying into Cubone, which knocked him over. Marill swayed slightly, _maybe she was affected by the Toxic? Probably, I know I would be._

Cubone stood up slowly, obviously in pain from the **Aqua Tail**. Cubone stood and I could see he was sweating from his intense battle with Marill, _What will he do now? _It was enticing to see the to Pokémon battle each other! They were both doing well, but I was surprised Marill hadn't taken him out!_ She was a level 33, how could she not defeat the ground Pokémon?_

Cubone was struggling, Marill had injured him badly, but he mustered up the strength to charge at her. I was watching amazed that he could seem so defeated then pull off another attack. He ran at her with such a force, such a tremendous speed and struck her with his head, making her soar through the air and land in the dirt.

He walked back to his sport on the other end of the "arena"," **Headbutt**," he whispered to me," It always works."

Neither of us saw it coming, but Marill pounced on Cubone and stared beating him with her hands and feet. She hit him everywhere: the head, the back, the stomach, the legs; he almost collapsed when she trotted back to her side.

"**PLAY ROUGH** WORKS EVERYTIME," she shouted at us then laughed. After her yell, she held her head and stumbled a little; _the toxic must be working_, I thought happily.

Cubone sent out **Bonermang** again, but Marill dodged it and jumped into the air. Her jump wasn't as high and she lacked the energy to flip, but she still had blue light and she still sent it at Cubone. Cubone finally collapsed onto the ground, he was coinscious but couldn't stand.

"Cubone," I called and ran to him," Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," he was is pain," I j-just need to rest."

"Why did you do that? I could have battled her on my own," I was mad that he thought I needed babysitting.

"I know, just thought I could help is all," he spoke softly in his deep voice.

"What the hell!," Edwin came up to Cubone and I," What happened? Brian! Brian, come here! What did you do?," he turned to me with rage filled eyes.

At first I cowered but then I realized I did nothing wrong. "I didn't do anything!," I yelled at him.

He was furious, Brian came and saw his Cubone laying on the ground, passed out from battle. "What happened?!," he knelt down. " Cubone wasn't supposed to battle! Edwin, did you let him fight!?"

"No! I didn't, I think Vupix attacked him!," Edwin apologized.

"I'm sure he put up a good fight," Brain pulled out his Pokeball and returned Cubone within. " He just needs rest." I shuddered at the horror of the Pokeball, _what a horrid invention!_

Edwin grabbed me by my collar and lifted me up, like I really was a puppy. I clawed at him but he held me away," you don't get to act like this!"

"What are you, my mother!?," I swiped at him again," Put me down!"

He reached on his belt and brought out a Pokeball, _No! Oh NO! "_ I didn't do it! I didn't do it!," I yelled in his face. "I didn't attack him! Don't put me in there!," I felt tears in my eyes.

Edwin looked down and saw Leafeon by his feet," Leaf! Leafeon, leaf!"

"Not now, Leafeon!" he pushed him off his foot.

"I'm sorry, Violet," he called up to me.

Edwin opened the ball and I was sucked into the darkness again.


	8. Chapter 8

The black that cloaked me was inevitable; no sense in struggling, no sense in resisting, no sense in trying. There is no escape._ How long have I been here? Hours? Days? There is no way to know. _The little energy I lost during my scuffle with Marill was back, I felt fine.

_Maybe Chance isn't coming... Maybe he decided it best to keep going? He can always find some one new... I hope he does, I hope he can find happiness, he deserves it. Maybe this is my new life? A pet? Maybe I shouldn't fight this anymore... it's been 3 weeks. They should have came by now. Maybe I should... just accept this. _

I felt the tears swelling inside me mixing me with cocktail of emotions: the anger, confusion, depression, longing, embarrassment. I wanted to scream and cry but I held back, _can they hear me outside? Who cares? None of them like me... none of them want me here either. Maybe I should-_

As I was stuggling with what to do, a blinding light flooded the darkness and I felt the ground beneath my feet and a breeze flowing through my fur. I blinked trying to focus my vision, I saw Larch and Marill. I turned around to see Edwin and Brian, they both stared down at me with cool eyes.

"Vulpix," Edwin smiled, his eyes lighting up.

_What's happening? Why is he happy?_

"Violet!," Leafeon walked up behind me.

"Larch, what's going on?"

"Well Edwin and Brian were really upset with you attacking Cubone-"

"I didn't attack him!"

"Shhh, I'm talking. Marill and I tried to tell them that, but they weren't listening. They even talked about letting you go because of how you've been acting; saying that they could never tame you."

"And! They're letting me go! LARCH! THAT"S AMAZING!" I jumped up._ I'm free! I can still find Chance! There is still hope!_

"Violet! Violet, stop! No, they aren't setting you free," Larch explained. I stopped jumping and felt my body drain of all my thoughts of freedom. " Cubone healed and they brought him out of his ball, we then managed to tell them they you were innocent. That Cubone volunteered to battle."

"So... they aren't letting me go," my head drooped.

"I'm sorry."

"Violet," Cubone came and hugged me.

"Cubone...," I couldn't breath he was squeezing so tight.

"I'm glad we fixed this mess," he smiled behind his mask.

"Yeah," I said weakly," me too."

Edwin finally came up to us and crotched to be at eye level," Vulpix, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to judge you so harshly. I shouldn't have been so harsh," he apologized. His eyes were sincerely sorry, _maybe he's not so bad. Maybe I should just give in to this new life. Maybe Chance isn't coming..._

I smiled back at him," Vul vul!"

Edwin's eyes bulged," You- is this- are you-," he couldn't talk. "Vulpix, I'm s excited to finally get to know you!," he picked me up. _Oh, no! Not okay with this!_ OI squirmed in his arms, but he wasn't putting me down. He scratched my head and it felt amazing. My body relaxed, _maybe this isn't so bad..._

* * *

_THERESA's Point of View:_

My throat was so dry, I tried swallowing but it did nothing, my mouth was dry too. I opened my eyes slowly, it was so dark that my eyes had to adjust. I tried to sit up but I couldn't my legs hurt, my whole body ached. _What happened? Where am I? Where's Singe?_

I tried to move again but failed then I heard Singe's voice next to me. "Theresa? Are you awake?"

I tried to talk but I couldn't, my mouth was too dry to form the words.

Singe came into view," Oh, Sheila! I'm so happy that you are okay. Are you okay?," he asked in a hushed voice.

I nodded," I-I-I...," I couldn't speak.

"Shhh, I'll get you some water," he disappeared and reappeared within seconds. "Here," he helped sit me up," Drink slowly."

I drank greedily, gulping down the cool water like I had never drank before in my life.

Singe chuckled," Slow down, Sheila. Feel better?"

"Y-Yeah, I feel b-better." He smiled and I my heart fluttered, _Why is he so perfect to me? _"Where are we?"

"We are resting," Singe replied. "Chance is letting us sleep until dawn."

"Why?"

"Well...," Singe laughed softly," I kind of jumped in front of him causing a pile up."

"What!?," I gasped. "Why?"

"We needed a break. You needed a break, Sheila. You were sleeping and running."

_Why? Why didn't I meet you sooner? Where have you been all my life you sweet adorable Pokémon?_

"When did we stop?," I couldn't help the smile spread across my lips.

"Sheila, you've been sleeping for 10 hours."

"WHAT!?," I sat up quickly, the smile slipped away

"Don't worry. You're okay, you were just exhausted."

"Well... where are Chance and Jack?"

"They are sleeping," he gestured behind me. I turned to see the flames of the Rapidash resting on the ground near the small orange fluffy dog.

"Why are you awake?," I pestered him.

"It's my watch. I slept for a good 6 hours and in 2 hours it'll be Jack's watch and I'll be able to sleep a little bit longer before we leave."

"Do you want to go to sleep? I can watch," I smile.

"No, Sheila. go back to sleep. You need your strength."

_What a stubborn Pokémon. God, I love him too much._

"I love you, you know that?," I put my head in his lap.

"I love you too," he smiled down at me.

"So you are going to stay with us in Qurxoon Falls?," I had been wanting to talk to him about our future for a long time but had no time alone with him.

"Of course, Sheila. Where else would I go?"

My stomach released the butterflies," I don't know. I just thought since you are a traveler that you would want to continue traveling. You know, having a new adventure."

"You are my adventure, Sheila," his eyes sparkled and I knew he was telling me the truth.

_He really wants to be with me? He loves me! I haven't even put out ...__ He must really love me. He is the real Pokémon for me. Whatever was I thinking with Jack. He could never even compare to Singe, he could never be as perfect as Singe is._ Singe hadn't broke our intense stare and I saw him leaning down to me, I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him for the rest of my life. I wanted to show him that I really did love him.

Our lips met and I was captivated by his tongue, by his touch, and technique. We started off slow and deep but then turned fast and needy, I wanted him. I could tell he wanted me too, I was ready to show him. His tongue was exploring my mouth and I moaned from his gentle touch of my body. His paw was curious but not invasive, he was trying to go slow but I didn't want to. I broke the kiss and Singe looked scared, like he had done something wrong by exploring my body.

"Singe?," I was breathing heavily.

"Yes," he was struggling for breath too.

"I want to mate."

"What?," he eyes widened.

I giggled as his shock," I want to mate with you," I leaned in a kissed him again. He kissed me back but then pulled away.

"Sheila we can't," his eyes shimmered with regret.

"Why not?," I pouted. "You don't want to?"

"No! No! Not that, Sheila," he stroked my cheek "It's just that," he nodded to where Jack and Chance slumbered silently.

"Oh... that," I agreed. "Let's go somewhere else," I stood up.

"What? I can't," Singe stood up with me. "I'm on watch."

I smiled seductively," Have you seen anyone yet?"

"Uhmm," he cleared his throat," Well, no."

"Then don't sweat it," I kissed him softly.

He let out a small growl in the back of is throat," Sheila, I want to. I really want to...," he tried fighting but I just kept kissing him.

"Then let's go," I pull him with me.

"Sheila, I need to keep watch," he said reluctantly. I could tell that I was wearing on him and that he really wanted to go.

"Ohh," I leaned into him," A Pokémon with a sense of duty. Very sexy," I smiled.

He chuckled," Sheila...," he groaned. " I don't want to be rushed. I want to take my time with you."

"That'll take you more than 2 hours...?"

"It could take up to a week," his eyes glittered with sincerity.

"You're not helping your case," I brushed my lips against his." It only makes me more hot for you," I whisper then strut away from him. I look back over my shoulder," It's now or never."

That was the sentence that broke his resistance and he tackled me. I laughed as he pinned me down and smothered me with kisses, he was happy and I was happy to make him happy. We kissed forever, his kisses never grew old or boring; it was always exciting. I lost my virginity a few years back, so I wasn't nervous about that. I was nervous that I wouldn't be good enough for him, I wanted to make him happy. Singe seemed to enjoy himself, we mated 3 separate times that night. Each time was more magically than the last, he knew exactly what to do and how to please me and I did my best to make him happy. We both climaxed each time so I think that we did good. When we finished the last time, I was gasping for air and he was panting next to me.

"Sheila, I love you," he turned to me.

"I love you too, Singe," I kissed him slowly. "Aren't you happy you broke the rules?"

Singe laughed his deep loving laugh that rang through the air," You're going to be a bad influence, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," I grinned and kissed him again.


	9. Chapter 9

_CHANCE's Point of View:_

"Come on! Get up, guys! Let's go!," Jack was waking Theresa and Singe. It was a little past sun up and the trees with shining with the morning light.

"Is it morning already?," Theresa grogged while stretching.

"Yes," I said," And we need to get moving so I hope you are all well rested." _Wow, I'm a tool. Why are they even still agreeing to my crazy?_

"Yeah," Theresa yawned," I'm just going to run down to the stream for a quick drink," she scurried off.

"Here," Jack placed some berries by my feet," you need to eat."

"I won't keep it down," I admit to him. "You eat them, you look like hell."

He smirked," When don't I?"

I chuckled then turned the moment serious," Jack I don't want to wear you out. I don't want any of you to be to tried to think, I feel so horrible about the other day. I just-"

"Don't explain," Jack interuptted. "I get it. We all get it. We all want her back... I feel like we owe to you."

"Jack, you don't owe me anything. None of you do. I just... I just don't want to let her down. I want her safe."

"We all do," Jack smiled sadly," or we wouldn't haveing been running for the past 3 days."

"Next time, just give me a heads up if one of you is falling asleep."

"Will do boss," Jack said while popping some of the berries into his mouth. "Eat," he commanded before trailing down to the stream.

I looked at the berries at my feet, they looked delicious. The were almost bursting with juice and I could tell they would have been perfect, but my stomache rumbled and my appetite vanished.

"You ready?," I asked Singe.

"Of course, mate. Just doing some stretching so I don't pull a muscle."

"Smart."

Singe stopped and looked me dead in the eyes," I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't want to trip you-"

"Stop," I held up my paw," You did the right thing. I was crazy... still am. Everyone seems to have benefited from the rest, myself included. You did the right thing," I smiled.

"Okay," Singe nodded, proud of his actions.

"I'm back!," Theresa sang while coming into view.

"Theresa seems to have had a good nights sleep. She's never this happy," I whisper to Singe.

"She slept the whole time!," Singe confided," This is her first wake up since we stopped."

"Wow, even Violet can't sleep that long."

"Are we ready to leave?," Jack asked while eating a few more berries.

"I think we are," I announced and looked around to see everyone nodding in return. "Alright then, let's get back to the trail," I turned and headed towards the sun.

* * *

_VIOLET's Point of View:_

It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky and every Pokémon was enjoying the cheery weather. I could hear Pidgeys and Spearows whistling while flying through the trees and I saw multiple wild Pokémon wandering through the forest. I was shocked when Brian saw them but ignored them, I turned to Cubone with my concern.

"Brian doesn't have any more pokéballs. He has to wait until we reach the next city to buy more," Cubone explained.

"Trainers are only allowed 6 Pokémon each?"

"No," he chuckled. "They can only hold 6 at a time. Brian has other Pokémon but they are stored away until he wants to retrieve them."

My jaw opened in horror," That's terrible!"

Cubone shook his head," It's not that bad, I've been there. You are put in a sleep and when you wake it feels like you've only been sleeping for a few hours even though it could have been days, months, or years."

"That's cruel," I argued. "I would never go there! If Edwin ever tried I would... I would... I don't know what I would do, but I would do something!," I laughed.

Cubone laughed," Don't worry, I wouldn't let Edwin hurt you," he said in a serious tone. Before I could ask him what he what he meant he continued," Edwin still had another a pokéball, but if he caught anything it would go straight to storage."

"Why doesn't he use it?"

"Edwin is very picky on the Pokémon he catches," he turned and looked me up and down," as you can see."

I blushed," Edwin didn't want me. He wanted my fi-... my fiancé," my head drooped.

"You miss him?," Cubone asked.

"Of course, how could I not? He was my first and only love. I-I just t-th-thought he w-would come and r-rescue me," my voice was cracking.

"It's okay, Violet. It's possible he's still on the way... and was just delayed... for a month?"

"Doesn't sound like him. He gets what he wants... if he wanted me he would have came by now...," a silent tear fell to the ground and turned my face from Cubone.

"Hey...," he said softly," don't cry about it. All love fades...," he sounded uplifting and cheery.

_Why is he so happy? _I didn't reply to Cubone, we walked in silence while I thought about the last month._ These Pokémon_, I glanced around, looking at the groups of friends walking all following their trainers with blind smiles, _they have all been accepting except for that Zorua! They all seem to care about each other; it's like some odd family. But Chance is my family; Jack is like a brother and Theresa is like a sister. How can I throw away all of my past! All that history! I don't think I can... I can't. I can't give up on them, they have to be coming, right? Or maybe Chance has lost me, he's moved on. There must be a lot of beautiful Pokémon and Qurxoon Falls that he could have his pick from... Is that what my future is? Away from him? Is this what the Gardevoir meant: our love could die. That he was going to leave! Maybe this isn't his fault, maybe it's fate. I don't want this to be my life... but maybe it's time to accept my future._

"Violet!"

I snapped out from my daze and saw that everyone had stopped walking, the Pokémon and the trainers. The humans were talking, but not to each other... to someone else. I peered past Clefairy and Oddish to see there was a human staring down at all of us from the path ahead.

"Just move, man!," Brian was clearly annoyed. "We just want to get to the nearest town."

"To get there you must battle me!," the stranger laughed.

"Why do we always run into creeps like this!," Brian groaned to Edwin.

"It's fine... we can do it!," Edwin turned to the challenger," Who do you want to battle!"

"Whichever is stronger!"

Brian turned to Edwin," That's you."

"Dude, it's not!"

"You've been training for 2 years! I've only been doing it for a few months!"

"That doesn't mea-"

"Stop! Spare me your dramatics, you're better so you should fight him."

_Make up your mind!,_ I thought growing tired of their squabbling.

Edwin turned to the challenger," Okay. You want stronger! Then it's my friend here," he said then left the trail.

Brain stood there shocked by Edwin's actions, he quickly recovered and got in battle stance, "Let's do it!"

The stranger laughed," You will regret this soon enough! We battle for glory!," he tossed a pokéball and it opened, and a Rhyhorn came out.

_Oh no! A Rhyhorn! _I saw Brian was nervous, he was devising a plan. _Grass types are super strong against Rock types... _Great minds think alike as Brian called Oddish up for battle.

"Oddish!," she jumped into her place.

"An Oddish, such a fool! It wont even make a dent in my Rhyhorn!" The challenger cackled.

"Oddish use **Sleeping Powder**!," Brian commanded.

Oddish secreted a purple powder from it's leaves and shot it across he trail to the Rhyhorn. Ryhorn tried to dodge but failed and was struck with the sleeping powder, he wavered on his feet before falling to the ground and snoring lightly.

"Oddish, use **Mega Drain** to weaken him more!," Brian yelled.

Oddish closed her eyes and a soft yellow formed around her and around the sleeping Rhyhorn. The yellow traveled to Oddish from the Rhyhorn, _that must be his energy..._

_"_RHYHORN! WAKE UP! USE FURY ATTACK**,"** the challenger was now shouting at his sleeping Pokémon. The Rhyhorn shifted slightly but did not wake up.

"Okay, Oddish! Let's try **Acid**!," Brian was now into the fight and craving his victory.

Oddish sent a black rain down on the sleeping Rhyhorn and he groaned from it's painful effect on his body.

"Rhyhorn! Get up!" The opened his eyes and stood up slowly, feeling that he had weakened form the Acid and Mega Drain. "Use **Fury Attack** now!"

The Rhyhorn charged at Oddish striking her with his massive horn, she went flying but before she hit the ground the Rhyhorn stuck her again, sending her back into the air. Oddish feel to the ground after the second attack, obviously hurt.

"Oddish! Are you okay?," Brian called to his wounded Pokémon.

"Odd Oddish," she grunted in pain, but stood again to face her attacker.

"Great Job, Rhyhorn! A double Fury! Awesome!," The challenger stroked the Rhyhorn's ego.

"Oddish use **Mega Drain,** again!"

Oddish absorbed the Rhyhorn's yellow energy, making the Pokémon stumble from his weak state. Oddish however, stood taller, looking stronger than ever. _She gained her energy back!_

"Rhyhorn use **Horn Attack**!" The Rhyhorn charged again at Oddish but he ran crookedly and missed her, running straight into a tree! "RHYHORN! GET OUT OF THERE! HORN ATTACK! HORN ATTACK!"

The Rhyhorn struggled to tear his horn from the trunk of the tree, he almost ripped the tree up by the roots! He ran at Oddish for a second time but right before they made contact Oddish jumped onto his back and then back to the ground without a scratch.

"**Acid**!," Brian yelled to Oddish and the rain of black fell upon the Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn fell to the ground, defeated by the small grass Pokémon.

The strange human returned his Rhyhorn to it's pokéball ,"You win the glory of this small victory. We will meet again and battle! I will not be defeated then!" he ran off into the trees

"Whatever man," Brian muttered. "Great job Oddish!"

"Oddish! Odd Odd!," Oddish beamed at Brian happily. Brian whipped out some weird beeping square from his pocket. "Oddish! You gained 30 EXP. points!"

"Oddish! Odd ish ish!," she squealed happily.

"Let's celebrate at Oddish's victory!," Edwin said.

All the Pokémon cheered at the notion.

"WAIT!," Edwin said is a loud whisper. "Everyone be quiet...," he was staring at the trees watching a shadow move.

_What is that? Is that a Pokémon?_ It walked like a horse and looked like a horse's shadow._ Jack? Oh god! ITS JACK!_ My emotions were on high and I felt like I could just scream with all the pure happiness surging through me. _I can finally go home! CHANCE CAME FOR ME! We can finally be together! He loves me! He really came! I'm not sentenced to live this life!_

My high in the clouds mood, was shattered when the Pokémon revealed itself from the shadows to be a Blitzle. My heart sank and I could feel my dreams shattering as the realization hit me: I was still stuck here.

The Blitzle looked angry and ready to fight," Leave here now!," he bellowed at us, his blue eyes were flaring.

"Oh god...," Edwin was shivering with excitement," A fucking Blitzle!"

"I know, play it cool... play it cool!," Brain said in a hushed tone.

"TELL YOUR MEN TO LEAVE," the Blitzle was angry and stomped his hoof. "LEAVE OR FIGHT!"

Clefairy and Paras backed away from the angry electric zebra, he was practically sparking with rage.

"Who should I put on him..." Edwin was anxious.

"Diglett, definitely! He won't be wounded by his electric moves!"

"So you want to fight?," he took a step towards us.

"Leave!," I shouted to him and all heads turned to me, even Brian's and Edwin's. "Go now! Run!"

Edwin chuckled," Seems my Vulpix wants to battle. I'm glad that she is finally accepting."

"Fire and electricity effect each other normally," Brian shrugged.

"I said you need to leave! YOU LEAVE! I live here," The Blitzle turned his bitter blue eyes to me. "Leave or I will destroy you."

"We will! We are traveling! But if you don't leave they will capture you!," I tried to explain. "Don't you enjoy your freedom?"

The Blitzle's eyes clouded with bewilderment," Yes-"

I cut him off," Do you have a family? Children? A wife?"

"Yes," he said.

"Then run for them or never see them again! These men will take you without a blink of an eye, they won't even know what they are stealing from you! If you don't leave now, you will never see your children again. They will grow old and only know of you by memory or stories! Run, Blitzle... before it's too late!"

The Blitzle's temper flared," You do not think I can defeat you! I can, small Vulpix! DO NOT TEST ME!"

"Do you think they are... you know like talking smack to each other?," Brain said curiously.

"Maybe Vulpix knows him..." Edwin was now watching us, enticed by our conversation.

"What do your trainer say, eh? Do they leave or fight!?," Blitzle yelled.

"They will fight!," I was desperately trying to save him," But you shouldn't want that, Blitzle!"

"Violet! Stop it!," I heard Cubone urge against my warning, but I ignored him.

"They will defeat you! Don't you see? No matter how hard you try, it will still be you versus all of their Pokémon... you won't win." _Why won't he leave!? Why won't he take this opportunity to be with his loved ones! To be free! To be his own Pokémon! Why risk his life? Why make his family suffer? I would give anything to have gotten this choice before my battle with Chance against them... I would give anything to have been able to walk away from that._

"I will not let you trick me, fox! You will follow me back to wear my children slumber and take them away! You will not have them! NEVER!"

"I still think Diglett," Brain said. "You need to do this before it runs off!"

"Yeah, I know. Diglett!"

"RUN! RUN YOU DUMB ANIMAL!," I was screaming, practically in his face. "RUN NOW! GO! DON'T MAKE THIS MISTAKE!"

"You will not have them!," was all he said in reply.

"Diglett! Use **Scratch**!," Edwin ordered.

Before Diglett could use his attack on the Blitzle I jumped to defend the stupid electric type.

"You will not take another innocent Pokémon," I screamed to Edwin.

Edwin and Brian exchanged looks," I guess she does know him," Brian agreed with Edwin.

"Violet," Diglett grunted. "Move!"

"Vulpix, I know that you know this Blitzle, but move or I will return you to your ball!," Edwin threatened in a stern voice.

"MOVE FOX!," I heard the Blitzle whisper ferociously, "I DO NOT NEED YOUR PROTECTING!"

"Violet, get out of there," Larch called to me. The other Pokémon were starting to talk now too, telling me to 'get out of the way' and 'move so I didn't get hurt'. Everyone was talking at once, making it so I could hear no one. My anger and frustration flared and I sent out a **Fire Spin** to silence everyone.

I shifted my attention back to Edwin who was staring at me in awe," You. Will. Not. Take. Him," I stated each word, hoping to get the message across.

"Vulpix, I-," the Blitzle was thoroughly confused with the events occurring.

"Shut up," I said over my shoulder and turned back to Edwin, his eyes were cold and steady.

"Move, Vulpix," he ordered.

"Violet, get out of there," I could hear Larch.

"No, Leafeon!," Clefairy's bubbly voice drifted. "You'll only make it worse."_ He must be trying to get to me... to stop me. He can't! I won't let them!_

I sent a small **Ember** out to Edwin, it didn't touch anyone or anything; it was just my fancy and stubborn way of saying no.

"Move!," he said through gritted teeth, while he retrieved pokeball from his belt.

"Violet! MOVE!," Diglett spoke.

I didn't budge, I continued staring Edwin down with my dead, cold eyes. _I hope I look intimidating! I won't let him take someone else from their home! Their life! He can't do it!_

"Get out of there!," I heard Larch desperately trying to convince me. Everyone else had gone silent, even Brian as he watched Edwin and I.

I continued glaring at Edwin, watching his every move and saw his finger slowly reaching for the open button on the pokeball. I waited,_ it has to be the perfect moment. _I started building up my inner heat, collecting it all together slowly, building a fire. Edwin reached the center circle and was just about to press down and pull me into my black void when I sent out the biggest** Fire Spin** I think I have ever done in my life. I heard screams of pain, I turned to the Blitzle and shoved him back to the trees," RUN!"

He took off without a word and I ran back down the dirt path, they way we had came. I was running faster than I had ever thought I could. I was grinning with my victory and loving every minute of being farther and farther from my captures.

"Violet!" I heard a pokemon call to me, but I didn't turn to see who. _I'm free!_


	10. Chapter 9 and a half

Hey...  
SO... I was thinking maybe I'll just cancel this book? I just don't even know anymore. I loved it when it started but, I just don't know.

I do have a way to finish the book, just how I had imagined, but I'm not sure if anyone really cares anymore about. WHICH I do not blame you, I blame myself. I let the story fall through, I kind of just dropped it without warning. I really am sorry to anyone who actually reads the book ( All 2 of you! xD)

But just leave a review, let me know if you think I should finish it off, or let it die. Thanks!(:


	11. Chapter 10

**I want to thank everyone who responded to my little side note. Everyone said I should keep going, so here I am. I'm sorry this kind of sucks, but I'm RE-transitioning back into the story.**

* * *

_VIOLET'S Point of View:_

_There is no turning back. This is it! _

"Violet! STOP!," A voice was approaching.

_NOT TODAY!_ I pumped my legs faster, _I can't believe I ever thought that I could be a pet! An object, just a simple trophy! NO! I am not!_

"VIOLET!," it was getting closer. _NO! "_VIOLET!" They were so close that I could hear their paws hitting the ground just behind me.

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!," I tried to run harder but I was already at full speed. My plea did nothing, the pokemon then grabbed my hind legs causing me to fall face first into the dirt. I didn't hesitate from the pain, I wrestled my legs free and stood to run, when I was tackled. "GET OFF! LET ME GO!"

"Violet! Stop! PLEASE!," The thick voice was panting.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO!," I squirmed under the heavy pokemon, fighting for a chance at freedom.

"Violet, please. I know you want to leave, but you can't!"

I glanced back to see that it was Cubone, Cubone was sitting on me, weighing me down.

"NO! LET ME GO, CUBONE!," my adrenaline was wearing and I as getting the sinking feeling that I was stuck.

"VIOLET! PLEASE!"

I broke down in tears, sobbing into the dirt, _NO! NO! I WAS FREE! WHY?! WHY!?... Why is he doing this?_

"Why are you doing this to me?!," I shouted angrily.

"I'm helping you! Violet, there is nothing left out here for you! Chance isn't coming! No one is! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Don't say that!," I was losing hope about my escape and about being rescued.

"It's the truth! Violet, we are your family! We would never abandon you like they did!"

"They didn't abandon me!," the tears were unstoppable.

"Then where are they," he answered calmly. "Violet," he got off of me and leaned down beside me. "They don't want you anymore. You don't have them... but you are not alone. You have me... I would never abandon you."

"They... they didn't abandon me," I was shaking. _I can run, ready... wait for it..._

"Violet," he stoked my fur," I'm so sorry."

_NOW!_ I jumped quickly and reared my hid legs like a horse, Cubone wasn't ready for my outburst, he fell to his side on the ground trying to protect himself. I glanced down at him before taking off down the trail again," I'm sorry Cubone!" I really was, I didn't want to hurt him or his feelings, but I can't stay. This time I wasn't going to get cocky;_ I'm not free until I see Chance._

"VIOLET!" I heard him call and looked behind my shoulder, he was running after me again. _Wow, he is really dedicated... but so am I! _I faced the dirt path and pumped my legs even harder, _not this time! _"I'M SORRY, VIOLET!," Cubone called to me.

_Sorry? What's he sorry fo-,_ my thoughts were interrupted by a stabbing sensation across my back. My vision flashed with red, and my breath caught as I fell for a second time into the dry dirt at my feet. The pain subsided quickly, but I was in shock, _What was that!?_ I tried standing but I felt pressure on top of me, holding me down.

"I'm sorry Violet," it was Cubone.

"What did you do?"

"Bonemerang," he stated.

"Oh...," was all I could say.

"Violet, can't you see we are helping you?" I didn't say anything, speaking was futile. "Violet, we all care about you, Edwin cares for you, Leafeon cares for you... I care for you too. Chance, he doesn't care. He probably doesn't even remember your name anymore. To him, you are nothing; but to me, you are everything."

"Chance... he wouldn't..."

"Shhh, Violet, it'll only get worse. You have to let him go, like he let you go. I can't let you go and get hurt!"

I buried my face into the dirt, _Where is he? Why isn't he here? What happened? Chance would never abandon me!_

"Violet? Please..."

I didn't move, _Maybe this is it. Maybe my life was never supposed to be an adventure, maybe I was meant to be a pet. Who knows... but Chance felt so real. How could that have not been real love? What else could it have been... it was love, but maybe it's not anymore. _

I started crying loudly, unable to hold back my frustrations, Cubone picked me head up and placed it on his chest and began rocking me. It only made things worse, I gripped his shoulders and continued sobbing, staining his chest with my tears.

"Cubone! Cubone!," I felt the ground rumble, sending vibrations throughout my body as footsteps approached us. "Cubone, hold her there!" I clenched my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut hearing Edwin's all too familiar voice.

"Maybe you're right, Cubone," I blubbered to him quietly, knowing that these would be my last words.

I knew there was no escaping, I was going back into the ball. Confirming my theory, I felt myself being sucked into the emptiness, all the previous sounds of nature: the feeling of the wind, the smell of Cubone's fur, the taste of my tears. I opened my eyes, but it was the same view as it had been with them shut: nothing.

_Home sweet home._

* * *

_THERESA's Point of View:_

_I can't believe we haven't found her yet. Where is she? Are we going the wrong way!? _

"Shelia, stop worrying," Singe looked concerned.

"How did you know?"

"You're always talking, always. But today you've been so quiet, lost I your own thoughts."

I small smile tugged on my lips," You know me so well."

"Never forget that."

Things had changed since our long nights rest; not just between Singe and I, but the whole pack. Chance decided we were rushing too much and may have missed something, so as of now he was smelling the path, searching for a sign of Violet. Jack was in front, keeping a lookout for an signs of an attack or predator. Singe and I hung back, we didn't really have a job, we were kind of just along for the ride which made me feel even worse.

"Sheila, please stop. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to say. I hate feeling useless."

"You are anything but useless."

"Then how come I feel like I don't have a purpose..."

"Don't worry. You'll find it," he smiled reassuringly.

"I don't know..."

Singe kissed the top of my head," It'll come to you."

We all walked farther in silence, Chance was desperate for any sign of Violet. He scared us all when he randomly screamed.

"IT'S HER! IT'S HER!," Chance squealed with delight as he sniffed the trunk of the tall tree.

"Are you sure!?," I asked impatiently.

"Of course! IT'S HER!"

"So she's been here!," Singe deducted.

"SHE WAS HERE VERY RECENTLY! MAYBE A DAY OR TWO!," Chance jumped and continued sniffing the area for more clues of Violet.

"What else is there!?"

"A lot of other pokémon...," he answered concentrating on the smells. " I know for sure there is a Clefairy and...," he inhaled the small patch of grass deeply, considering his options,"... a... an Eevee, possibly evolved, possibly not."

"That's incredible, mate," Singe congratulated.

"Which way did they go?," Jack was curious.

Chance stuck his nose into the dirt, sniffing and walking, following the scent. "Mhhh... I think this way, the smell fades... but it's still lingering."

"So we've been going the right way!," I was giddy.

"Yes! Yes! She's definitely this way!," Chance jumped up and Jakc whined with delight. Singe and I did a little dance to show our pure bliss of knowing she is okay and alive.

"So, how do you want to do this?," Jack asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to start running and hopefully catch up? Or keep trailing behind?"

"I think you know the answer to that!," Chance winked.

"Let's go!," Jack turned and began skipping down the trail, Chance behind him. I didn't even wait for Singe, I starting running _WERE COMING VIOLET!_

* * *

**So here it is! The Chapter you've been waiting for: Let me know how you feel about it! THANK YOU! ALL OF YOU!**


	12. Chapter 11

_VIOLET's Point of View:_

"Violet, are you awake?," a voice pierced through the silence.

I willed my eyes to open, but I saw more than darkness, I was surrounded by trees and felt the slight breeze brush against my fur. _Where am I?_

"Violet?," I turned to the deep voice.

"Chance?," I questioned eagerly but as my eyes adjusted, it was Cubone. "Oh..," my eyes narrowed.

"Violet, please let me explain-"

"No. I don't want your explanation," I tried to stand but my legs were stiff from the lack of movement. "How long have I been gone?"

"It's been a few days," Cubone admitted.

"Where is Edwin," I glanced around, but it was only the two of us in the middle of the dense forest.

"He is sleeping," Cubone responded. "Violet, I wanted to see you."

"Why?," I asked cruelly." You are the one who got me sent into the ball! You are the one who has doomed to be here for all eternity."

"That's not true, Violet!"

"Oh really," I raised my voice.

"Shhh, keep it down. If they catch us out here, I'll-"

"You'll what? Get put in your ball. OH WHAT SWEET IRONY!"

"STOP!," he put his paw over my mouth. "Violet please. I saved you, can't you understand that!," he voice was filled with venom and he whispered into my ear. "Why are you so ungrateful!? I saved you! From him, from disappointment and you don't even care!"

I tried to shake his grip but he only clamped down harder. "Let me go!," I screamed into his paw.

"You should learn to recognize when someone is helping you! Violet, please."

I stopped struggling against Cubone and he released my mouth," Why do you even care?," I asked panting.

"Because... I think you are amazing, Violet. You truly inspire me," his gaze was unblinking.

"Inspire?," I was baffled.

"You are stunning in every way imaginable, you complete me, Violet," he stepped closer which made me back up into the trunk of a tree.

"What? Are you crazy?!"

"Violet, I love you! I would do anything for you! Please, accept me!," he pressed himself against me. I turned my face away, but he grapped my cheeks and made me look at him. "I love you," he leaned in and placed his lips against mine as I pushed him away.

"Stop! What are you doing!? Cubone you are scaring me!," I wiped my mouth with my paw.

"You don't feel the same way?," he seemed confused.

"No! Cubone, you **were** a friend. I liked you as a friend, but that was before you trapped me here!"

"No! No! That is not what I did," he tried desperately to convince me," I didn't want you to leave, we are meant to be! Can't you see this was fate bringing us together!?" Cubone advanced on me again, but I sent out an **Ember** so he would keep his distance. He jumped back at the sudden flame as he touched his paw.

"You're insane, Cubone! I don't love you! I don't even like you! I'm sorry if you were confused, but I don't want to be with you!...," I was so taken aback by the events that were taking place._ Cubone! What the hell! I have never done anything to make it feel like I wanted him like that at all! What the hell! He is crazy!_

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't feel the connection between us?," he sounded wounded.

"What-... There is no-... Cubone. There is no connection between us. I don't love you. How much clearer can I be?!"

"Don't worry, this is just a fight, love. We will get past this," he was oblivious to my words.

"Cubone! YOU ARE DEMENTED! LEAVE ME ALONE!," I screamed hoping someone would hear.

"No! Please, love. Don't be this way," he tried to come to me.

"Stay back!," I spent out another **Ember**, making him freeze in front of me. " Where did this even come from, Cubone!? You were never like this before!"

"I have always known that you were made for me, Violet. When we first met, I knew we were one. I knew you felt it too, especially when I convinced you to stay here with me."

"YOU DIDN'T CONVINCE ME! YOU TACKLED ME AND LET ME BE RE-CAPTURED!," I was furious.

"Love, please stop. I know you are angry, but we can work through this... together," he held out his paw for me. "It's been agony the last days without you by my side, a dark lonely night with no sunlight in my life. Now that I see you here, the world is absolute and clear. You are the fire that lights my heart, Violet I love you... I never want to part."

I stood in silence, stunned by his words, _What the hell happened while I was in the ball? He is going to skin me alive and wear my fur kind of crazy!_

"That was a poem I wrote for you," Cubone shuffled his feet like he was embarrassed. "Do you like it...?"

My eyes were wide with fear._ He is serious... this is real. It's not some sick joke, Cubone really thinks we're in love_.

"Cubone..., I tried to speak slowly so he would grasp the words. "We are not in love. I don't love you, you don't love me. There is someone out there for you, but-"

"She is you, Violet. You are the one for you as much as I am for you. We are connected by life, this is what the world wanted for us!," he was so sincere that I thought he had lost his marbles. "We can live a life here together! Train with Edwin and Brian, we'll never have to leave."

"No matter how deranged you are, Cubone you will not keep me here! I am leaving! I will not stay here with you! I DON'T LOVE YOU! and I never did... I love Chance, he is my other half. Can't you understand that?"

"I wish you could understand...," his hand fell to his side," I didn't want to have to do this..."

"What? what do you mean? Do what-" I was trying to anticipate his next move when he turned to me with his eyes bulging from his mask. I was struck with a feeling deep in my chest and my head felt fuzzy and light. "Cubone...," I staggered.

"Don't worry love. It will pass..."

I slowly lifted my head ad gazed upon Cubone, even though I had done it so man times before, I felt like this was the first time. He was glowing, his muscles rippled and his eyes smiled down at me. _He is so perfect... _"I;m so happy that you're here with me," I mumbled and felt my mouth turn into a grin.

"I'll never leave you," he embraced me tightly to which I wrapped my limbs around him in response.

"I know."

* * *

_SINGE's Point of View:_

"Are we close yet?," I asked, piercing the silence that lingered between the pack.

"Shh," Theresa shushed me as she gawked at Chance while he searched for Violet's scent. "You have to let him concentrate."

Chance had his noise to the ground on the trial while we all stood and waiting with anticipation, hoping for the good news that he recovered her smell.

"I don't understand...," Chance mumbled to himself. "It's like she is just... gone. As if she just evaporated. There is nothing! How is there nothing," Chance was getting frantic and he scowered the track.

"Don't worry about it mate, it might just be... the wind that carried her scent away," I offered.

"That doesn't make sense! I would still be able to smell her.. it would be faint, but there would still be a trace... There is nothing," he determined slouching his head with sorrow.

"Chance...," Theresa was visibly heartbroken by the news.

"She couldn't have just up and left," Jack determined. "We'll just have to check around this area until we recapture her trail."

"We don't have time, Jack! We've already wasted so much time...We have to find her."

"We will," Jack met Chance's eyes," I promise you we will."

"Something could of happened," Chance openly started doubting," They could have abandoned her, or harmed her, or even-"

"DON'T SAY IT!," Theresa shouted. "Don't you dare even sat it," Theresa's voice cracked.

Chance hung his head again, defeated by the occurring events while Theresa visibly shook in place in fear for her lost friend. Jack paced, obviously trying to think of a new plan while I just stood there, taking up space and wasting air.

_How do you even lose a scent? You don't. You can't. Unless you have a non-racking spray that's really pricey though and why would trainers even carry that? Not like anyone is tracking them... besides us._ Then it clicked," Of course...," I said in awe.

"What?," Jack was intrigued. "What is it?"

"THE BALL! THE POKEBALL!," I jumped with excitement. "When a trainer places a Pokémon in their ball, they are cut off from this world, no contact!," I turned to Chance who was now looking at me with confusion," No smell."

His ears perked at my words,"... a pokeball..."

"YES! It fits!," I was exited to contribute to finding Violet. I was beginning to run out of time, we needed to find her and here was the explanation to her sudden disappearance.

"So, she could be close!," Chane's hopes were climbing.

"VERY CLOSE!," Theresa shouted happily.

"Are there any other scents you smell!?," Jack turned to Chance.

Chance put his nose to the ground, inhaling," I... I smell a Houndour... definitely a Houndour. Then, then there's this... this.. I've smelt it before... it's the.. the Eevee from before! The Eevee I found near Violet's scent last time!"

"YES!"

"Very good!," Jack whinnied with delight. "We can follow that scent and it should lead us to Violet, right?"

"Figuratively, yeah!"

"Lead on, tracker!," Theresa stood right behind Chance, waiting for him to go.

Chance didn't delay, he began his tracking and quite rapidly started back down the trail, they way we had came, following the scent of the Eevee.

_Finally, now we are getting somewhere!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 is now complete! I hope you all enjoy! Drop a comment to let me know how you feel about it!**

**I already know a lot of you are thinking that Cubone came out of nowhere, but I thought it was time to expose him for his true CRAZY! I'm so anxious to read your reviews!**


	13. Chapter 12

_THERESA's Point of View:_

"Are you okay, my love?," Singe asked from the path.

I was panting heavily, my fur was wet from sweat while I crouched in the bushes throwing up my last meal. I wiped my mouth," Yeah, I'm fine." I began to dry heave, there was no food left to come up.

_Why is this happening? What did I eat?_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I barked at him. My stomach was churning, but I felt better. I stood and returned to the trail," I'm sorry guys," I said to the three Pokémon staring at me.

"It's fine, Theresa. Are you okay to keep going?," Chance asked anxiously.

"Yeah, of course."

"We're so close," Chance giddily leaped back to tracing the pokeball. Jack trotted behind him while Singe and I walked further away.

"Sheila, are you okay?," Singe was concerned.

"Yeah, I should be fine."

"We are so close, I can feel it! All of this time and it's finally happening! Finally an end!," Singe said happily.

"The end? Are you going somewhere?"

"Uhm... no," Singe blushed and stuttered," I mean, the end to our worrying, we'll have Violet."

"Yeah," I smiled. "I still feel responsible for her capture," I said sadly.

"Sheila, it is not our fault. It is no one's fault but those trainers. We are getting her back, do not feel bad."

"How did I get so lucky to have you," I smiled to him.

"The world certainly is mysterious," he winked.

"Shut up!," I playfully pushed him and he pushed me back. I squealed and ran ahead and he followed, grabbing me and twirling me around.

"Wow, Sheila, seems like you getting some muscle! Your stomach is tight."

"Shut up!," I smiled and he put he back on the ground. I leaned up and pecked him softly before we continued after Chance and Jack.

"I'm glad I found you," Singe said as we walked.

"Me too."

"You make my life easier."

"When did you get so romantic?," I blushed.

"I've always been romantic."

"Sure you have," I teased him. "We'll still the best couple on the trip and that's a tough competition against Violet and Chance."

"They are no competition," he smiled.

"I just want her back," I said softly.

"I know, my love. I know."

I wiped away a tear," Why don't you go and see if the boys are making progress."

"Yeah, I'll be back," he jogged up to Chance and Jack.

I smiled at him, he didn't see me, but I didn't mind. He was the perfect guy but his words rang through my head: "Your stomach is tight". I reached down to feel and it was tight, more than tight, it was hard.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, I knew what it meant, I looked back up at Singe who was laughing at something and fear consumed me.

* * *

_VIOLET's Point of View:_

It was so nice to be out of the ball, the forest was so beautiful and happy. When Edwin let me out I apologized for trying to run away, I can't imagine why I would even try. Being here with Edwin, Cubone and all my friends was all I could ever want, I was living the dream life. Cubone had been so sweet and supportive of me, the thought of him sent blood rushing to my cheeks and smile pressing on my lips.

"Hey, Violet!," I turned to see it was Larch.

"Hey," I smiled.

"How are you doing?," he fell in pace with me.

"I'm great. How about you?"

"I-I'm worried," he replied.

"Why? What's wrong?" Larch was my best friend, I was scared of his concern.

"You, Violet. You're what's wrong."

"What?," I giggled, thinking he was joking.

"Violet, what happened to you?," he was serious.

"What? Nothing."

"You aren't you, Violet. At least, not the Violet I know."

"I don't understand, I haven't changed. I'm the same Violet that you met-..."

"No, you're not. The Violet I know would not be flirty with Cubone! The Violet I know was loyal and strong. What happened?"

"What? You're mad that I like Cubone? Oh, that's kind of sweet, Larch but I only see you as a friend."

Larch rolled his eyes with aggravation," No, I'm not jealous. You don't like Cubone, I know you."

"Larch, it's okay. Don't be embarrassed, a crush is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Violet, I don't have a crush on you! I am just scared that someone did something to you! I mean, Cubone is like my best friend, like a brother, but you...I just don't get it. Why do you like Cubone?"

I smiled shyly, looking to the ground," I-I... I don't know. He is just... he is just so attractive."

"What?!," Larch was shocked.

"I'm sorry, Larch, but he is. Don't mad that I don't like you, I still want to be friends."

"NO VIOLET! You don't love him!"

"Larch, stop it! You're scaring me!"

"You have a boyfriend, Violet. A Growlithe boy that you love! Don't you remember him? Chance?!"

"A Growlithe name Chance?"

_ Chance? Oh, yeah I know a Growlithe. _My mind was rumbling, but it was too hard to focus on what I was thinking, everything was fuzzy.

"Yes!," he nodded happily," You remember!"

"I used to travel with a Growlithe named Chance before I was captured. I liked him then yeah, but I haven't seen him in a long time. We've grown apart."

"What are you talking about?!," Larch was upset," It was only 3 weeks ago!"

"What can I say, Larch? Love is love. And... I think I love Cubone." Larch's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged, he stammered to say something but no words came out. "I really am sorry Larch, but I promise there is a Pokémon out there for you," I hugged him tightly.

"Violet... what happened to you..."

I smiled," Love."

"Violet, I promise you that I will find out what happened and help you fix it."

"Larch, there is nothing wrong with me, so stop."

"Is there a problem here," Cubone came up behind us.

"Oh...," I turned away shyly," Hi Cubone."

"No," Larch said," No Problem at all," before turning and leaving.

"Are you alright?"

My breath caught when I looked at him, he was so beautiful," Yeah."

"How are you today?"

"I-I'm okay."

"You look lovely."

I blushed," Thank you."

"What was Larch saying?," Cubone asked peering back at the leaf Pokémon.

"Oh, nothing really. Just talking about the past."

"The past?"

"One of my old boyfriends."

"Oh..," Cubone turned away.

"I kind of told Larch that I liked someone after he confessed his feeling for me."

"LARCH LIKES YOU!?," he jokingly said loudly so Larch could hear.

"Shhh, don't be mean," I smiled.

"But, you don't like him?"

"No," I blushed. "I don't."

"Who is it?"

"Well... it's you."

"Me?," Cubone smiled happily.

"Yeah..."

"Well that's a relief... because I like you too Violet."

My mind felt like it was growling at me, it was intense and I could feel it start to ache. I stumbled before sitting down on the trail," I think I have a headache," I moaned.

"Is she okay?," Larch came up to us.

"Larch?," I was so confused.

"She's fine," Cubone scooped me into his limbs. "She has to go to the bathroom. I'm going with her to make sure she doesn't run away again."

"What? Edwin didn't say she needed an escort."

"I'm doing it for her safety Larch," Cubone snapped. "We'll catch up to you all."

Cubone then walking into the forest carrying me.

"Larch? Where is Larch?"

"Shhh, my love. Everything is fine."

My brain felt like it was on fire, I couldn't hold back the pain anymore. I started to moan with discomfort, Cubone placed me on the ground and looked behind him. I closed my eyes and saw he blurriness was fading into a face, I tried to focus but it wasn't working.

"Violet, open your eyes."

I wanted to listen to him, but another part, a stronger part of me fought the urge and continued to clear the image in my brain. _What is it? Who is it? _The image was clearer but still a mystery, I could make out and orange and tan color through the fog that clouded the outline.

"Look at me Violet," Cubone coaxed me into submission.

I opened my eyes and was struck by his beauty, his eyes were so stunning and captivating. All thoughts of the image slipped away as I gazed at him.

"Are you good to stand, my darling?," he asked.

I couldn't help but grin at his words," Yes."

"Let us rejoin the group," he led me back to the trail.

"Cubone?"

"Yes," he turned to me.

"I... I really like you."

He smiled," I like you too, Violet."

"I-I-I think that I m-might be in love with you...," I avoided his stare.

"Good," he said before walking down the trail to where Edwin and Brian were.

My heart fluttered, _That means he must love me too! CUBONE LOVES ME!_

* * *

**Long time no see! Yeah, it has been awhile. I'm sorry for the wait and for the fact that this chapter is not really outstanding in any way. It is also kind of short and I am sorry for that too!**

**If anyone is SUPER anxious let me know and I'll try to update soon, don't be alarmed but what you have read, all we be explained soon.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

_CHANCE's Point of View:_

_We're close. WE'RE SO CLOSE!_

I took a deep whiff of the air, breathing in the scent of the day. It smelt normal, like grass, dirt, animal poop mixed with flowers, but I dug deeper into the scent of the grass lifting traces of bug Pokémon and the smell of a human. Faintly resting with the human scent was her, my Violet. I could smell her, not her pokeball, but her: her real scent.

"Chance? What is it?," Jack was concerned.

"I-.. I don't know. It's... It's the scent. I cant smell the pokeball... I smell her."

"Her? You smell Violet?!"

"Yeah," I cracked a small smile," It's her. She is safe."

"How far?," Singe interjected into the conversation.

"This scent is strong enough that it had to of been placed today," I felt my smile widen at the thought. _Today. SHE WAS HERE TODAY!_

"TODAY!," Theresa twirled with excitement. "LET'S GO!," she pranced down the dirt path.

I put my nose to the dirt, inhaling the smell of my Violet, I followed Theresa down the trail eagerly. With each step her scent grew stronger, we were getting closer. _Today is the day,_ I thought._ Finally, we find her! I can apologize. I'll spend every minute making this up to her, there is nothing I won't do. Violet... oh! I can't wait to have you again, to see you, to touch you, to kiss you..._

I lifted my head, her scent was overpowering, I thought she would be standing right in front of me. I perked my ear to listen for any sounds, the whole group fell silent. I heard the trees whistle in the wind and the scurrying of leaves across the forest floor, then I heard it. I heard the voice of a human, but not just any human:** the** human. It was faint and moving farther way, _NO! I can't let it leave!_

I broke out into a run, ignoring all of the others who were calling out to me. As I flew off the trail into the woods, I let my ears guide me to the sound of the human voice and my nose guide me to the smell of Violet. I began to slow as I heard his voice grow louder, I grew stealthier so no one would know I was approaching. I could hear the humans talking as the they sauntered down the path with their pokemon.

I peeked past the brush that blocked my view and my heart nearly burst. There she was. Violet. _She's alive... _I could feel my emotions swelling as I looked upon her, _she is beautiful. More perfect than I had ever remembered._

"CHANCE!," I heard Theresa bellow from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and fiercely whispered to her," SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'm over here."

"Where did you go? Why did you run off-," she stopped and stared, her eyes widening and flooding with tears. "Violet?" Jack and Singe came up behind her.

"Shhh! We can't let them know we're here or else they will attack!"

"What's the plan then, mate?," Singe asked.

"I don't know. We wait until she's alone or until they fall asleep."

Theresa began crying silently," Oh god, Violet! I can't wait, Chance. We need to get her back."

"You don't think I want to run in and grab her, letting all hell break loose?! I DO... but we can't. We are all fire types and I can see water types, we need a plan."

"We should wait until she is alone, then we can gab her and leave without anyone knowing," Jack suggested.

"Yeah, but how long will it take for her to be alone?... We are going to have to follow them until we get the opportunity to strike. Can you be stealthy enough to not be noticed? I can't ruin this chance to get Violet back," I looked at them all sternly.

"Absolutely," Jack responded while Theresa and Singe nodded.

"Okay," I turned back to Violet. She was sitting on the trail, separated from the main group of Pokémon but she was talking to a Cubone. I shut out all other sounds and focused in on her voice.

"... just want to know," she finished a sentence that I didn't hear.

"Violet, my love, I don't want you to worry," the Cubone said softly to her.

_My love? Why would he be calling her that?!_

My heart cracked but my brain was frantically looking for a solution, _maybe he says thing like Singe: a foreign Pokémon. Maybe they've grown close and he is the only Pokémon she trusts. There is no way it can be anything else, it must just be a pet name or term of endearment. That's all. Nothing more. It couldn't be anything else!_

"Cubone, I-I..." Violet's voice cracked as her voice faded. I looked at the girl of my dreams and she looked desperate and broken, it looked like he may cry. My heart cracked at the sight of her dismal face, all I wanted was to pounce and free her from her prison. I got on my haunches, I was ready to save her.

A soft whinny from Jack caught my attention, I glanced back and he saw me, he knew what I wanted to do. His pale blue eyes met mine and I knew he wanted to save Violet as much as I did but he wanted us all to be safe. I nodded and relaxed before turning back to the trail.

"I-I... I am...," Violet stumbled and sat on the ground. "I'm... Where's C-C.."

"I'm right here, my darling, by our side as I should be," the Cubone knelt down to her. My blood was racing, _WHY WAS HE TALKING LIKE THAT!?_

"Cubone?," she looked up at him. "Yes? Yes, Cubone. There you are... but... but no. Not Cubone. Where is my...-"

Cubone stood up quickly," Come with me." He sounded serious and urgent as he stood Violet up. He lead her into the shrubs and then quickly glanced to the group to make sure no one was watching.

"Where are they going," Theresa said to herself beside me and it was then I realized that she was gone and I couldn't see her. The fear of losing her again consumed me and I turned and raced down the side of the trail then leaped across so that the humans would not see.

_Violet! I'm here!_

_VIOLET's Point of View:_

My head was swimming and all I could hear was a faint humming sound, I looked to my left but it was a green blur, nothing was clear.

"Wha...what is this?"

"Shhhh," a voice said from behind me. "Be still."

I craned my neck to see the voice, it was Cubone.

"Cubone? What... what is-," I tried to say but couldn't.

I felt like I was being pushed, but at the same time my feet where moving on their own... _that doesn't make sense?_

"Stop," he commanded and my feet slowed their pace to a halt. I stood there, wherever I was, waiting.

_What am I waiting for?_

"Look at me, Violet. Look into my eyes."

"Cubone? What is this?," my head was clearing up and I saw we were in the trees, surrounded by green plants. "Where are we?"

"Please, look at me my love."

"Where am I?," I wondered out loud.

"Violet."

"What," I shook my head, my thought were so jumbled I couldn't;t see straight.

"LOOK AT ME NOW!," a deep angry voice from behind me commanded.

Fear struck me and I froze," Wh-What? Why?... Cubone, is that you?"

"Just do it!"

_No, don't do it!,_ I screamed to myself. _What do I do? What do I do?_

I felt something on my back, whatever it was it was strong and trying to twist me, I resisted but my grip on the ground was weak. I let out a shout and released and **Ember.**

The attacker screamed from the burn and I finally faced the monster head on to see Cubone was the one soothing a burn.

"Cubone? What the hell!?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!," is eyes flared with rage and my stomach dropped to my knees.

_I'm in trouble!_

"I HAVE TO TEACH YOU TO RESPECT ME!," Cubone charged and me with his skull first. I waited until the last second and jumped from his **Headbutt ** and tried to counter with a **Fire Spin **when I saw a ball of flames it Cubone from the side sending him crashing into the dirt.

I turned and prepared myself to attack, _Not this time!_

"Come on out!," I threatened, sounding much more confident then what I was.

He stepped out of the bush were he attacked Cubone from and I knew he wasn't real. He couldn't;t be real. Chance. He could not be standing there in front of me.

"Violet," he voice caught.

I was already tackling him to the ground, I didn't even know I had speed like that, but I made it to him in a matter of milliseconds. His scent filled my nostrils and the sound touch of his fur brushed mine and I knew he was real. This was Chance, my Chance.

"Chance," I sat up to look him in the eyes," Chance, you're here."

"Where else would I be," he said before closing the distance between our lips. I kissed him so ferociously with a hunger I had never felt before, I needed him and I felt he needed me too.

I pulled away so I could cry," I never thought I would see you again. I thought I had lost you and that you-...," the sobbing took over and I couldn't speak. Chance pulled me close to him, so I burried in his chest.

"Shhh," he brushed my fur back," I'll never leave you," he said while crying softly.

"VIOLET!," a girl screamed, causing me to pull back from the loving embrace of the pokemon I loved.

"Theresa?," I whispered to myself before looking to the trees to see a Victini bursting through. "THERESA!," I waned to run to her, but I physically could not leave Chance's side. I never wanted to be without his tough again, but Theresa didn't notice and full on sprinted into me.

"OH GOD, VIOLET! I"M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!," she sobbed.

"Theresa! I'm so glad you're here," I cried, returning her embrace while still sitting on Chance. "I missed you so much!"

"I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! FORGIVE ME, VIOLET! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"NO! NEVER IS THIS YOUR FAULT! This-..."

"LOOK OUT!," A voice shouted which made me turn to see what we were looking for but I was too slow in my reaction and felt something hit the back of my head hard.

I fell off of Chance which made me feel completely vulnerable, I needed to touch him. I needed to know he was still there with me, so I turned to see him even though my head was pounding. I saw a large white horse run towards the Cubone across the brush and attack with a **Stomp **that sent him deep into the dirt.

"Chance?," I called out.

"Violet, " he was right behind me," Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I sat up," Are you okay?,"

A small smile tugged on his lips," I'm fine. Theresa?"

"I'm okay, but that Cubone won't be."

I followed her gaze and saw the large horse was still stomping on Cubone.

"Don't hurt him!," I called out.

The horse turned to me," Violet, still such a softy."

"JACK!"

The Rapidash trotted over to me with a smile," Violet, I'm so happy to see you," he knelt down and I hugged him tightly.

"Oh Jack! Look at you: a Rapidash now!"

"What can I say?," he smiled faintly.

"Mates, we should go," Singe said suddenly. I hadn't noticed him yet but there he was standing behind Theresa like a guardian.

"Oh, singe! I'm so-...," I tried greeting him but Singe was focused on something I couldn't;t see. I moved my head to look past him and my heart dropped.

I thought today was the best day of my life, but now it felt like I was crumbling away. Across the brush was Brain, he was hovering over Cubone before finally returning him to his ball.

_Oh no.._

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHEW! SORRY IT SUCK (just like me) BUT, it should get better now that I'm back at it again!  
It's been a shot summer and I've been so busy, but I'm excited to have a new chapter out for you!**  
**LEAVE A REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 14

**_BRIAN's Point of View:_**

Edwin and I were finalizing the trail to take through the forest; I had chosen to take the risky route and listen to Edwin's crazy imagination._ If we do die, I won;t have to go home and be rejected by Emily at least... again. _I was ready to leave, It felt like we had been in this area forever with only the Vulpix to show for it. _Not like that's a prize, the little punk._ I unconsciously felt my arm where he had burned me a few backs.

Edwin rolled up the map up," Great! We should make like a banana and split," he turned and grinned at his stupid joke.

I rolled my eyes, Edwin had always been exceptionally odd, but his sense of humor made me cringe.

"Okay...," I chose to ignore. "Okay! Let's get going everyone!," I called out to the pokemon.

Oddish waddled over to me quickly," Oddish! Odd odd, oddish! dish oddish!"

"What's wrong?," I knelt down. "Oddish, are you okay?"

"Oddish! Oddish!," the little blue orb shouted in my face.

"Oddish, what's wrong?," Edwin kneeled down beside me.

As I glanced to Edwin, concerned for Oddish, Scizor approached us looking nervous.

"Scizor. Zor scizor."

"What's wrong, Scizor?," Edwin turned to his Pokemon.

It seemed like we were ambushed by all our pokemon, all shouting at once.

"What's happening?!," I turned to Edwin.

"I-I-I d-don't know! They have never done this before!"

Oddish got behind me and started to push my legs, moving me forward. Skourpi pinched my pants and pulled me forward, together they had me moving.

"Maybe they really want to get moving?!"

"Wait, Where's Vulpix!?," Edwin called out over the commotion This erupted a response from the pokemon; all pushing and pulling with more aggression.

"Where's Cubone?," I asked, seeing that his was not in crowd.

Anxiety coated my skin,_ That Vulpix! He better not have hurt Cubone! The pokemon had sort of told us that Cubone wanted to fight Marill. Vulpix did nothing wrong, but there was something about that fox that I don't like._

"Show me where Cubone is!" The pokemon all at once darted into he treeline and I didn't hesitate to follow, Edwin jogging beside me. I heart a horse whinny and I immediately assumed the worst! _Cubone has been attacked!_ I could finally see him, he was on the ground and he looked badly hurt. I ran past the pokemon and kneeled over him.

"Cubone? Cubone are you okay!," I asked him softly. I saw the his fur as black and charred in some places. _That fucking Vulpix!_

Edwin came running up," Brian! Is he okay? Did you see Vulpix?!"

I didn't answer, _Cubone needs to rest_. I retrived a pokeball from my backpack.

"Brian?"

I ignored Edwin and opened the ball, watching Cubone disappear._ It's okay, Cubone. Just rest._

"Brian, look."

I sighed and stood, following Edwins gaze. I saw what he saw. That Vulpix was cowering past some of the trees, but he wasn't alone. There was Growlithe, Rapidash, Braixen, and... I didn't know what the other one was. The all stared us, none of them moving, I don't even think they blinked.

"Brian... what do you-..."

"I don't know," I answered before he finished. "I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

_**CHANCE's Point of View:**_

I was calm. Nothing worried me, not one trainer, not even two. Violet was standing by me and that was all that mattered, she was safe and I knew they couldn't take her back even if they wanted to. I just looked past the brush at the two humans, both of the returned my stare. One looked shocked, the other looked mad. I knew they were the trainers who I had fought back at the seashore, it felt so long ago, but I remembered every movement.

"Let's just go," Theresa whispered.

"They could follow us," Singe responded softly. "It needs to end now."

The seconds ticked by but no one moved, the forest was quiet except for the wind dancing in between the trees. The human who had looked surprised turned to the gathering of pokemon behind him, he crouched and then a small blue circle began slowly moving towards where we stood. The large Sizor followed behind; I tensed, ready for whatever surprised could come, but they approached with caution and seemed to have not motives to attack.

"That's close enough," I told them sternly.

The pair stopped and the small Marill looked up to the Scizor for conformation, it only nodded in return

"V-V-Vulpix..,?," The Marill squeaked quietly.

I heard Violet sigh from behind me, like she knew this was coming. I took a stance, protective over the only thing in this world that mattered to me; she was everything and they would not have her.

"Chance...," her voice spilled over me like honey. I turned over my shoulder to her, she was standing her soft lilac eyes were soft and loving. "It's okay," she said.

I know what she meant, that I didn't have to be on edge. That these Pokemon were no threat to her, but I knew that was the same Scizor that I fought and the same one who attacked Violet, which ended up with her being caught. Her eyes were so convincing, I sighed and side stepped to let her pass.

She brushed past me and I felt like I was loosing her again as she walked to the Pokemon. I wanted to be next to her, to protect her but I held back._ She is safe. She is strong. _I hadn't noticed the the rest of my friends had moved up, standing beside Violet as she sat to talk to the Marill and Scizor, I jolted and jogged to sit next to her.

"Vulpix," the Marill started but seemed to have nothing to follow.

"It's Violet, Marill. You know that," Violet spoke with a softness.

Marill took a breath," Did... Did you attack Cubone," she squeaked. Violet only sighed, making Marill's eyes widen with horror," Why Violet?,' her voice broke. "Why would you do that? Cubone was one of your good friends... he had been nothing but kind to you." The Marill was on the verge of tears, I rolled my eyes;_ none of you are her real friends! Especially that Cubone!_

"Marill... I-I-I... it's not that simple," Violet tried to explain but couldn't find the words.

Marill refused to even look at Violet, so Scizor stepped in. "Violet, I am guessing you will not come with us peacefully..."

"Of course she won't," Jack said sternly. "She is leaving with us."

"I was talking to Violet," Scizor's glared at Jack and turned back to face Violet.

"Scizor... you know I can;t go back. I don't belong there, I n-..."

"Yes you do!," Marill pipped in angrily "You have been stubborn since day one, Vulpix. I have put up with it for far too long! You need to respect Edwin and everything he had done for you, and all of us. He is your trainer and you have to come back."

Violet's face crumpled," Marill... You know I can't."

"She is not his property," I said through gritted teeth.

"She certainly is!," the Marill snapped at me. The hair on my neck was standing up, _She is safe. She is not going back_, I closed my eyes to calm myself.

"Violet, can't we make this easy?," the Scizor seemed at a loss for a peaceful resolution.

"We will fight," I hear Theresa pipe up from the end. "All of you, if we have to. Violet is not going back."

"Come on, Marill," Scizor turned and headed back towards his trainer, the Marill looked all of us over one last time before scampering after the Scizor.

I watched them go, relaxing the father away they were, I let out a small sigh._ I don't want to fight them, but I will. All of them, at once if I have to._ I felt a weight on my side and saw Violet had leaned against me, her head nuzzled into my fur. It had been so long since she had done this, it felt like a different lifetime. This what I missed most, the small acts that she did everyday that confirmed that she loved me. I couldn't help but get lost in her sweet scent, being near her was a victory in itself. If I could go back I would have ran even harder just to have had this moment sooner.

"Heads up," Singe warned and glanced to see the human advancing on us.

I immediately stepped forwards and lowered my head and raised my back legs, ready to pounce on either of them. I growled and glared at them, making them slow their rapid pace.

"Edwin, I'm not playing this fucking games. Especially for that damn Vulpix. He is not worth it," The trainer scowled at me.

I snarled and snapped at him,_ Don't talk about Violet like that!_. The human winced, but didn't move.

"Brian, please," the other human sighed. "I don't want this lecture."

I was ready to snap at them again, my way to tell them to back off or get bit; a Clefairy came into my view out of nowhere. The small black eyes came out of nowhere and cause me to step back from shock.

"Watch yourself" she said coldly.

My surprise didn't last long, I stepped forward again growling lowly," You should be telling your human that."

"Chance, stop!," Violet said from behind me," Don't hurt her."

I had no intention of hurting anyone who stayed away. _Why couldn't they all turn around and go the other way? Leave us alone? Let Violet leave?_

"Just do it!," The boy snapped, making the other trainer reach in his pocket and fear consumed me. _She is not safe!_

The boy tossed a glistening red sphere towards Violet and my world went into slow motion. The ball landed by Violet's feet, opened and before she disappeared she looked to me, her eyes wide with fear.

_She's not safe!_

* * *

_**VIOLET's Point of View:**_

I froze when I saw the ball fly toward me, I should have ran away from it's clutches but I didn't.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH," I screamed into the darkness.

_Why did I do this again!? I'm such a damsel! Why can't I save myself!? I am not letting this happen! Not again! I DO NOT BELONG TO HIM! I AM NOT PROPERTY!_ The rage was building inside me, _I will not be a pet! I will not! _

My surrounding started to vibrate and then rock back and forth. _My future is not this! I will NOT be locked away!_

I felt like I was spinning down a hill, but I didn't focus on that, I focused on my loathing for this ball. How it had hidden me from the life I wanted. Kept me from the future I crave, how the darkness refused to let the light in.

_I am not property!_

I heard a large crack and the light burst in lighting the black that surrounded me. Then I was back in reality, my feet planted on the ground looking up to where Edwin stood baffled.

"I didn't know he could that!," Brain stated, as shocked as I was.

"Violet," Chance's face was washed with relief. "You're okay?," he asked raising his ears in concern.

"I'm... I'm fine," I stood tall, but my knees were weak. Breaking the pokeball took almost all I had.

Theresa came beside me," I got you, girl," she supported me secretly.

"Thanks...," I closed my eyes.

"So we have to battle? AGAIN? FOR THE SAME POKEMON!?," Brian threw his hands in the air. "Just let it go! He isn't worth it, Edwin!"

"Listen!," Edwin raised his voice. I had never really heard him yell, except when he thought I attacked Cubone. "He is my Pokemon. He is my responsibility!"

Brain groaned and turned around," Who should we do?"

_Wait.. They want to battle?_!

"I think they are all fire types... Water? Ground? Maybe Rock?"

"So your thinking Marill and Diglett. Those are the only two we have in that category... that are conscious anyways," Brain shot a glare that me cringe.

"We can also put in Zorua, Scizor... and Leafeon."

"Leafeon? You sure? If we do this, the nearest hospital is like... forever away!"

"He's pretty strong, I have faith. And I know.. I guess it's a good thing I'm only using my pokemon."

_Oh god, we are battling!_ My weariness wore off and I sprung alive and dashed to Edwin/

"Please, no," I begged Edwin but I know all he heard was 'Vul Vulpix Vul"

He looked at me with sympathy, a smile on his lips and hope in his eyes," Are you ready to come back?" I shook my head and backed away and his face grew dark. "then this is how it must be." He stood up and called over his pokemon. I backed up to Jack who had stayed still this entire time.

"Jack?"

He looked down at me," I know what your thinking Violet. And no, this is not your fault; no, we will not let you do this alone; and yes, we do want to do this." Jack had read me like a book, he knew every question. I sighed, _This is not what I want. It's all my fault._ "Violet,'" he called my attention. "This isn't your fault."

I sighed again and looked at my friends of the past month lined up against me, the pokemon who had supported me and were kind to me were about to be the end of me.

Theresa was paired with Larch; Singe was paired with Diglett; Jack was paired with Scizor; Chance was paired with Marill and I was paired with Zorua.

"Of course," I muttered. "Zorua," I looked ahead to him," I don't want to fight," then I looked down the line. " None of us want to fight you! I just want to go home, let us leave and no one will get hurt!"

Zorua scoffed," Vulpix, cut the crap."

"I don't want to fight you either," said Scizor stated," but it is what must be done. Until Edwin releases you, you are his," he turned back to Jack who snorted at his comment.

"Larch?," I looked to him desperatley wanting him to back me up.

"Violet...," he looked so sad," ...is right. We should let them go."

"That is not our choice," Marill stated sharply.

It semed that meant go because Edwin begin to fire out orders and I just braced myself before turning to my friends," Please try not to hurt them."

One by one, the opposite line sent out the attacks as directed by Edwin, so I turned to Zorua, not wanting to watch it all.

"Please try no to hurt them," Zorua mocked me. " You won't land one blow, Vulpix."

"...Zorua: **Fury Swipes**!"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


End file.
